Always: A Love Story
by Kizilee
Summary: We all know the story. In Breaking Dawn there's tons of drama but what happens after? When Renesmee grows up? Her best friend is Jacob, but she is in love with someone else. She has no clue that Jake imprinted on her. What will happen when she finds out?
1. Prologue

**HELLO! EVERYBODY! I'M SOOOO EXCITED XD! THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC AND I WANTED T SEE OF ANYONE WOULD ACTUALLY READ IT! REVIEWS ARE VERY APPRECIATED! IT LETS ME KNOW IF ANYONE IN THIS WORLD COULD POSSIBLY BE READING THIS! THANK YOU! OKAY, BACK TO THE STORY, I GUESS...:**

**P.S. DISCLAIMER::: NO MATTER HOW MUCH I WANT TO I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, BUT I DO OWN CHARACTERS I MADE UP! SO HA!**

_**Prologue:**_

My legs pump, back and forth, trying to go as fast as possible. I turn around, but see nothing. But I knew that they were following us. My heart starts to beat faster than usual.

I was running for my life in the dense forest, where only a full moon lit my way.

_Must keep running _I think as i try to pick up my pace. I glance quickly to my left, just to make sure he was there. Of course he was and would be, Always.

I could barely feel the pressure of his hand in mine. I squeezed his hand and tried to focus on getting out of here. I could only think to keep running.

Doesn't matter where we're going. Just have to run the pack behind us.

_I think they're gaining_ I tell him through our conjoined hands and he nods. I turn to look at the trees with tears streaming down my face.

All I wanted to do was stop and give him one last good-bye. But that would mean the end of us. I couldn't let that happen. Not _ever_.

If we had to die, it would be together. I gave myself to him, in every way possible, and then have to run away from everything I knew and loved.

Why did it have to end this way?

Of course this would happen to me, with all my bad luck. Dad always said that I had inherited it from my mother. Stupid genetics.

After all we've been through; it all comes down to this. I realize what's going to happen as I hear a growl right beside us.

I turn to the noise and almost forget to keep running. No, this cannot be happening. Not to him, my love. I raised my lip to let out a growl at the sound and keep running.

Suddenly, a pink streak blocks my path. I stop, unsure of what's to come. I pull him beside me and wait. There's rustling and then something pops out at me from behind a bush.

I close my eyes as the sharp talons lunge for my throat.

*.*.*.*.*

**YAYAYAYAYAY! I WAS TRYING TO DO LIKE THE PROLOGUES FROM STEPHENIE MEYER'S BOOKS, YA KNOW? **

**HOPE YOU LIKED IT AND READ ON! THE NEXT CHAPTERS ARE UP, BUT IM STILL EDITING SO, THEY WILL GET BETTER (OR WORSE) WHEN I GO BACK ON THEM. **

**HOPED YOU LIKED IT!**

**HERE'S A QUOTE FOR YOUR CONVENIENCE:**

**"There's no half-singing in the shower, you're either a rock star or an opera diva."**

**~Josh Groban**

**P.S. IF THERE IS ANY QUESTIONS OR CORRECTIONS (HEY THAT SOUND COOL!) PLEASE LET ME KNOW AND I'LL TRY TO GET BACK TO YOU!**

_**THANK YOU!**_


	2. Chapter 1 In Love?

**a/n:**

**HHHHIIIII! O.. I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT I AM ACTUALLY PUTTING THIS ON THE INTERNET! I started working on this 2 years ago, and recently found it in my room **

**while cleaning up! I decided to finish it, and look at me now! ON TOP OF THE WORLD! Well, okay, not really cuz this is like my first story! I'm reeeeaaallly excited! Please **

**review, it really does boost my confidence, which is why I always like to comment on the stories I read. Most have been AMAZING! Please check out my favorites, because **

**they are really well written! Well, I'm sure by now you are wondering why I'm still talking (feel free to skip this message)... I just wanted to say thank you for clicking on this **

**story and taking the time to read it. I never thought that other people would actually be able to read my stories! THANK YOU AND ROCK ON!**

Chapter 1- In Love?

I smile shyly at my desk as Will puts down his books beside mine. I know he's there, but I stubbornly turn away to focus on the teacher. Oh what's the point?

I will always look at him eventually, with his hot body and dark grey eyes.

Who could resist? Certainly not me. I slightly turn my head to the left and meet his gaze. I smile wide. He's so wonderful. He grins back , but it doesn't reach his eyes.

I frown and opened my mouth to ask him what's wrong, but he shook his head and turned towards the teacher. What was he thinking?

I zone out the lesson and ponder this. Could it be a surprise? Like a romantic date in Seattle, or taking a dip in his hot tub? Yes, that must be it. I smile and glance down at my watch.

2:25. Only a half and hour until school is over. And then I will get my surprise.

I look at him again. He is taking notes and not looking at me. His grip tightens on the pencil he is holding as he thinks and frowns. He is so cute when he scowls like that.

I look at him like that for awhile, until he turns towards me. He gives me a questioning face and gestures towards me to stop looking and pay attention.

I frown playfully and try to focus on the paper I am supposedly supposed to take notes on. Oh well, I already know this stuff.

Why doesn't he want me to look at him? is it because I'm embarrassing him? That's it isn't it? I'm completely embarrassing.

I agree, I don't have that many close friends, just those girls you hang around with just because they are there and seem to want to be friends with you too, but are just wanting to be popular.

Could it be possible? That he just wants to be with me because I'm 'popular'? No. I refuse to believe that. i just sometimes I seem to question our relationship.

I do love him, with all my heart, but I can never tell if the feeling is mutual.

Sometimes, I'm positive that he loves me, but then I'm not sure the next day. You see, our relationship is complicated. What relationship isn't?

I felt like I'm his play toy and he's very eager to play with me. 'A toy?' you may be wondering, 'You? A very powerful ½ vampire?' But, yes, it's true.

I felt someone's eyes on me and turn towards Will. He was staring at me with the intensity of a predator. He seemed to be looking me over like I was... like I was a piece of meat and I didn't like it.

I tried to ignore him and focus on teacher, even though I already know the curriculum. The rest of the period, I felt him looking at me. Not in a loving way, but in an eager way.

Like a hunter stalking its prey.

*.*.*.*

When school ends, I hurry to my locker to get my stuff. I can't wait for the surprise. i wonder what it will be... probably something wonderful! I look around for him in the hallways, but don't see him.

My confidence in him deflates. I guess he never planned on doing anything for me. Not that i should be surprised. He rarely does anything that nice for me.

Then I see him in the hallways, searching. Hopefully for me. I start to walk out the door, so I don't look too desperate but I am screaming inside. He's going to do something nice for me!

Will catches up to me and asks me if I want a ride home. I smile and calmly accept his invitation, barely concealing my excitement.

We slowly walk to the car, his hands intertwined with mine. These are the moments that I'm thankful for. When he's quiet and tranquil, at least for a little bit.

I get to the car and he kisses me. His lips are hard against mine, surprising me for me a moment before I melt. We stand like this for a while until i end it.

"Let's go before my mother kills me."

I smile at him and get into the car. He gets in and grins back at me the way he did this morning. I flinch away at that smile but hold my ground. I will get through this to my surprise!

I started up a conversation about school and get so caught up in his voice that I didn't notice where we were going.

I finally tore my eyes away from his and saw that we were going the wrong way.

"Hey are you lost?" I asked as he pulled to the side of the road. We were on an abandoned highway where there seemed to be no one around.

Will grinned slyly and replied, "Yeah, I'm _lost_."

He suddenly leaned over and kissed me. I knew something was wrong, but I kissed him anyway.

I thought that it was actually fun until I understood his intentions. I was no ready for this. I had told him that.

You see, I've always been skittish about that sort of thing. Ever since my mom got pregnant with me when she was only 18, I've always been afraid of the outcome.

I want to have children when I'm married and ready.

I screamed and jumped out of the car. He tried to grab me but got my shirt and ripped a piece off.

I started jogging into the forest and began to run. Fortunately, being ½ vampire, I am very fast.

I sprinted all the home and burst through the front doors. Mom and Dad were sitting at the table, talking, when I came in.

Mom barely had time to ask, "What's wrong?" until I had ran up to my bedroom. I went in and punched the bed frame. It broke and the whole bed collapsed.

They must have heard of heard the noise and rushed up to my room. I wouldn't let them in, so Mom talked to me though the door.

"Renesmee, what's wrong?"

"Go away!" I screamed as loud as I could. I'd never done anything that drastic before and that seemed to quiet them in shock.

I flicked my light out and slowly fell asleep on the floor with many thoughts of Will in my head.

*.*.*.*

**INTENSITY.**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND LEAVE (REMOTELY POLITE) CRITISM.**

**AND A QUOTE FOR YOUR ENTERTAINMENT:**

**"I FIRMLY BELIEVE THAT UNICORNS WILL RULE THE WORLD."**

**~THE SECOND ARISTOTLE**

**THANK YOU!**


	3. Chapter 2 A Shoulder To Cry On

**HI EVERYBODY. I'M SAD. THERE SEEMS TO BE TOO MUCH DEATH IN THE WORLD RIGHT NOW. **

**MY BELOVED TEACHER JUST PASSED AWAY A COUPLE DAYS AGO. HE HAD BEEN DIAGNOSED WITH BRAIN CANCER FOR ABOUT A YEAR, BUT HIS DEATH WAS STILL SO SHOCKING. **

**YESTERDAY THERE WAS TONS OF CRYING AND LAUGHING AT GOOD MEMORIES. MY FRIENDS DID HELP ME TO BE MORE HAPPY ABOUT HIS MEMORY, SO THANK YOU GUYS! I OWE YOU ONE! **

**ALSO, MY CAT IS GETTING PUT TO SLEEP RIGHT NOW. I WISH I COULD BE THERE. **

**UNFORTUNATELY, I DON'T KNOW IF I'LL BE GETTING A NEW KITTEN, FOR REASONS I DON'T CARE TO TELL YOU (NO OFFENSE, BUT I DON'T THINK YOU CARE ABOUT MY PERSONAL ISSUES. FEEL FREE TO SKIP TO THE CHAPTER). **

**ANYWAYS, I PROB WON'T BE POSTING A NEW CHAPTER FOR AWHILE. SORRY FOR THE INCONVENIENCE. WELL, HERE YA GO, CHAPTER 2!**

**P.S. YOU CAN ALWAYS SKIP THESE INROS IF I COMPLETELY BORE YOU TO TEARS! OKAY NOW HERE IT IS:**

**_Chapter 2- A Shoulder to Cry On_**

I woke up on the floor to hear my window creaking open. I peeked through the covers I had grabbed from my broken bed to see my best friend, Jacob, standing over my head.

His face was in a comical grin, just staring down at me, looking nowhere else.

His wonderful aroma wafted to my nose. I breathed in deeply. I loved his scent. The rest of my family thought his smell nauseating but I liked the woodsy smell.

Jacob had his shirt off (as per usual) and looked like he was just on a run. I didn't know why he was out running at midnight, but he's Jacob. He always does that crazy stuff.

"Why are you sleeping on the ground?" He asked, grinning. His beautiful black eyes gleamed with humor.

Whoa, wait, BEAUTIFUL? Why was I thinking that? He's my best friend, I don't think of him in that way, right? Whatever.

I looked up at him with heartbroken eyes, brimming with unshed tears I was trying to hold back. I shouldn't cry, what's the point? I'm supposed to be strong.

Okay, I will admit that I do cry. A little. Alright, a lot, but that's not the point. I was sad okay? Jeez.

He finally seemed to understood how my bed broke. I mean, he had once done that to his bed when he got pissed at Paul about something or other. I had helped him fix it.

"Nessie, what's the matter?" he said softly, sitting down beside me. I felt his warmth. He was the only person that I could touch and not feel cold.

I had gotten used to it by now, but it was still nice to feel that warmth radiating off of his skin once in awhile.

Those words seemed to trigger something inside me and I burst into tears. All the hurt and lost love poured out of my eyes in watery raindrops.

I showed him with my talent what happened as I cried on his shoulder. I felt him tense when the information hit him

I watched his face turn from worry to anger. I had confided in him before about how much I did not want that in my relationship.

He suddenly sprang up and looked into my tear-stained face.

"Wha-What are you doing?" I managed to say as I wiped the tears from my eyes trying to focus. I needed to be strong. I was not a baby anymore.

"Going to teach this 'Will' a lesson?" Jacob growled, trembling from his rage. He marched to the window and was about to jump out the window, but i dove for him.

I could not let him do that, even after what Will did to me. Well, about to do to me I guess.

"No!" I cried, grabbing his foot, "You can't! Even though it was terrible, he's just being a boy! I still love him!"

Jake visibly flinched and kept trembling but this time it didn't seem to be just rage he was shaking from.

"Jacob, please!"

He didn't look like he was going anywhere any time soon, so I stood up and walked over to him. I pulled his face to look at mine. _Please_ I put in his mind.

This communication seemed to be more persuasive then my yelling, I have found. His face softened at the touch and he stopped quivering.

"Okay," He sighed in defeat, "I guess..."

I hugged him and he hugged me back. I was the one to pull away and he smiled at me with eyes full of love.

I cringed away at how much adoration there was in those eyes. Why does everything have to be so gosh darn complicated?

"Well," I said awkwardly, "I better get to sleep now, so, bye Jake."

He smiled tenderly at me one more time and jumped out the window into the shadows. But not before he softly caressed my cheek.

I called softly to him, "Thank you, Jacob."

I heard a faint, "Your welcome Ness," from the darkness.

My cheek seemed to be burning from the touch. I blushed and pressed my own hand to where he had touched me.

I smiled and realized I was dead tired from crying so hard. I fell back on the floor and fell asleep once more.

*.*.*.*.*

**SO THERE YA GO. CHAPTER 2. EDITED AND DONE. FOR NOW. WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? WILL THEY GET TOGETHER? WILL WILL SHOW UP AGAIN? MAYBE! KEEP READING AND YOU WILL FIND OUT!**

**HERE'S A QUOTE FOR YOUR CONVENIENCE:**

**I hope I didn't brain my damage... **

**~ Homer Simpson  
**

**P.S. PLEASE TELL ME ANY QUESTIONS OR CORRECTIONS AND I'LL TRY TO GET BACK TO YOU!**

_**THANK YOU!**_


	4. Chapter 3 Understanding the Obvious

**HI EVERYBODY! I'M BACK! I REALIZED THAT WRITING REALLY DID HELP ME FEEL BETTER! **

**BUT MY SISTERS AREN'T TO HAPPY THAT I'M HOGGING THE FAMILY COMPUTER! OH WELL! TOO BAD FOR THEM AND GOOD FOR ME. **

**OH GOD, I'M ABOUT TO CRY. JUST READ MY TEACHER'S OBITUARY. HE WAS SUCH A GREAT MAN THAT TOUCHED SO MANY LIVES. **

**HE HAD A GOOD BUT SHORT LIFE IN MY OPINION. I'M HOPING TO GO TO THE FUNERAL SERVICE, SO YOU MIGHT NOT BE HEARING FROM ME! **

**AND TO ANYONE WHO KNEW HIM, I PLAN TO DO A MEMORIAL SERVICE OR SOMETHING, SO SEND ME A REVIEW AND WE'LL TALK! ANYWAYS, HERE IS CHAPTER 3!**

**_Chapter 3- Understanding the Obvious_**

I slowly woke as the sunbeams danced on my pale face. The sun felt good so I basked in the light until I felt fully rejuvenated.

I stretched and went downstairs to see if Mom and Dad were there. I looked around the house and finally ended up in the kitchen, thinking that they were there.

Instead, there was a note. It read:

_Renesmee-_

_Went to Esme and Carlisle's house. Will be back soon. Hope your feeling better and ready to tell us your feelings._

_Love,_

_Mom and Dad_

I sighed. Of course my troubles would be an entire family discussion. But that's how it's always been and will always be.

I grabbed a snack and walked out. My throat burned a little, but I didn't feel like hunting. So I sucked it up and ate the gross granola bar.

I have grown accustomed to the taste, since it fills me up so much. I still like blood better.

I followed my parents' scent. They had left only minutes before so I wouldn't miss much of the conversation.

As I got closer I heard their voices and I stopped to listen. I didn't want to interrupt. OK, I also wanted to know if they were talking about me.

"- worried about Renesmee," said a voice I knew to be Jacob's. He sounded genuinely upset for my well-being. Also he was barely concealing his rage.

I knew him so well that I could detect how angry he was.

"Of course you are," sneered Rosalie. She and Jacob still haven't worked out their problems with each other. Figures; they're both terribly stubborn. I love them for it.

"Stop it, Rosalie," Carlisle scolded, "Jacob please tell why you are concerned."

Jacob recounted my story that I told him last night. There were gasps from Mom and Esme and I heard Emmett's fists clench.

I love my family. they care so much. Even Jasper and Emmett. They seem menacing, but they are real softies.

Alice sighed. "I knew this would happen. You see, I've been working on seeing half breeds, and I've gotten pretty good. I've been trying to see Will's decisions with her because he looked unsettling to me. I saw this and have guessed Renesmee's reaction. And I was right. Now is the right to tell you Jacob."

_Tell him what? _I almost screamed out loud. The curiosity was killing me. What the hell could it be?

Luckily, Jacob asked my silent question audibly for everyone to hear.

"Tell me what, Alice?" he seemed to be trying to hold back screaming in her face. I wanted to do the same.

"For her last human boyfriend to set her off somehow. You knew it would happen sometime. Now is that time, Jacob," Alice said softly.

I could almost taste the tension in the air. _Awkward..._

My eyes bulged. That could only I'd die alone, date another vampire or date... Oh god.

"Me," Jacob breathed. There was silence.

"Jacob ever since you imprinted on her, I knew she would fall for you. Everyone did. I knew..."

I couldn't bear to hear this. i backed away a little to the safety and silence of the woods.

Jacob. Imprinted. On . Me? How could this happen?

I knew what imprinting was. Mom and Dad would sometimes talk about in hushed tones, which of course I could hear.

It was when a werewolf finds the person who is perfect for him and holds them for them as dear as no one else.

But Jacob is my best friend. Not my... boyfriend. But. There's always a but.

Jacob loves me. I know that. I can see it in his eyes when he looks at me. It has always startled me, but I never really paid atention to it.

He helps and is always there for me. He's my best friend. That's all. Right?

I guess I could love him but not now. Now is too soon. Or is it?

*.*.*.*.*

**! SPAZZ ATTACK! **

***BRAIN SIZZLES AND KISILEE SHAKES AND DIES***

**OKAY I'M BACK. HEE HEE. IF YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED BY MY INTROS, I AM A HUGE SPAZZ! BUT YOU LOVE ME FOR IT! **

**RIGHT? WHATEVER. BE THAT WAY.**

**ANYWAY, HERE IS A QUOTE FOR YOUR ENTERTAINMENT:**

**When I die, I want to go peacefully like my Grandfather did, in his sleep - not screaming, like the passengers in his car.**

**~ANONYMOUS**

**P.S. ANY QUESTIONS OR CORRECTIONS PLEASE TELL ME AND I'LL TRY TO GET BACK TO YOU!**

_**THANK YOU!**_


	5. Chapter 4 Left Out

**a/n**

**HELLO EVERYBODY! WAS UP? IM CHILLIN AND WRITING AND EPIC STORY! **

**SORRY THAT NOTHING REALLY THAT EXCITING HAS BEEN HAPPENING, BUT DON'T WORRY IT GETS BETTER! I SWEAR! **

**I JUST HAVE TO WRITE IT! BUT I KNOW WHAT'S HAPPENING, TRUST ME (DON'T ASK ME WHAT, I'M NOT ENTIRELY SURE, YET, BUT IT WILL BE AWESOME!).**

**ANYWAYS, HERE IS THE EDITED VERSION OF CHAPTER 4! HOPE YOU LIKE IT!:**

**_Chapter 4 – Left Out_**

How could this happen? Well, of course it would happen to me. Sometimes, though I wish I was a normal person. It would be so much easier.

'But what's life without a little adventure?' Jake would always say when I would complain to him. My answer was always, "Painless." He would always laugh and assure me being normal was not painless.

'How would you know? You were never normal!' I would ask him this.

He would reply, "I was normal once. And it was very painful. Being a werewolf took me away from that, after awhile."

I would always ask him to explain, but he always just brushed it away with a comment like;

"Being a wolf is totally awesome!"

I rolled my eyes at the memory and took a deep breath. I was going to get through this. At least for the day.

I walk to the house in a daze. I walk through the glass house and into the living room. All grows quiet.

I try to smile and they just stare at me like I'm some sort of animal or something. i try to ignore the stares and focus on Jacob and Alice who actually smiled at me.

At least they are good at acting, unlike my family. I mean, they are good around humans, but not around me.

I brush past Alice, Mom and Dad and tell them that I heard. They vaguely nodded, their faces still stoic, giving away nothing, or so I hoped.

I'd talk to them later. And probably beat the crap out of them. With words of course.

I sit next to Jacob and he gives me a grin. I smile back as best as I can and strike up a conversation with Carlisle about how we're learning about cancer in science.

Of course, he starts going on and on about how bad it is and all that. I knew I picked a good topic so I could think and not have to talk.

I thought about Jacob. Why hadn't he told me? Could I love him?

I did love Jacob, but as a brother. Nothing else. How could I convert that love into... what? Goo-goo eyes? Silly kisses like they do on TV shows?

I couldn't imagine Jacob and I in that way. It was just so weird to think about.

I finally noticed that Carlisle stopped talking and asked me a question that I didn't hear.

"What?" I said, "I'm sorry I missed that."

"I asked, Are you okay? You look a little distant today."

He put a hand to my forehead and said, "You feel hot."

I laughed bitterly. "I'm always hot." I ignored the grin Jacob grinned.

"I'm fine. Maybe I should go home and get ready for school."

"We'll go with you," Dad said quickly as he and my mom stood up and followed me to the house.

I saw Jacob's eyes follow me, as if he wanted to go to, but Alice kept him with something about his father, Billy.

"You heard," Mom whispered when we got to the house.

"Yes."

I was too in shocked to be mad at them for not telling me. I'd to the yelling later.

"Honey, you must understand why we didn't tell you. We wanted you to grow to love him. On your own. We didn't want to thrust this upon you and force you to."

"I guess I can understand. May I please not go to school today," I whispered mechanically, barely hearing myself. I needed to think... and sleep. AGAIN.

Of course, they heard me and nodded. Dad looked at me with sympathy in his black eyes. Mom and him needed to hunt.

"Thank you," I mumbled and fled to the shelter of my room.

My bed was repaired and a note was taped to the bedframe:

_Fixed this when you were asleep._

_-Jake_

_P.S. Hope you feel better about Will_

I let myself smile a little, then groaned and fell on my bed. I closed my eyes and let my thoughts swirl around me like an endless whirlpool.

*.*.*.*.*

**YAYYAYAYAYAYAYAY! LOTS OF TEEN ANGST! **

**SO, I JUST CHECKED THE BOOKS AND THIS IS WHEN SHE IS ABOUT 6 1/2 YEARS OLD AND FULLY GROWN UP. SHE'LL BE TURNING 7 IN SEPTEMBER! **

**ISN'T THAT SO WEIRD TO THINK ABOUT? ANYWAY, HOPED YOU LIKED IT!**

**AND NOW, A QUOTE FOR YOUR ENTERTAINMENT:**

**"Everyone has a photographic memory. Some don't have film."**

**~Anonymous**

**P.S. PLEASE REVIEW AND ASK ANY QUESTIONS OR CORRECTIONS AND I'LL TRY TO GET BACK TO YOU!**

_**THANK YOU!**_


	6. Chapter 5 Thoughts

**HOLA, EVERYBODY! AS YOU CAN SEE, THIS IS CHAPTER 5 (HOLY CRAP!) AND I STILL HAVE TO MAKE NUMBER 6! **

**BUT THAT'S OKAY I'M ALMOST DONE (NOT) AND SHOULD BE DONE IN AN HOUR (S) SO... YEAH! HOPE YOU LIKE IT! **

**MORE ANGST AND STUFF IN THIS ONE. NEXT CHAPTER IS AWESOMER (IS THAT EVEN A WORD?) THAN THE OTHER ONES CUZ... WELL, YOU'LL SEE! **

**ANYWAY, HERE IS CHAPTER 5!:**

**_Chapter 5- Thoughts_**

I don't know how long I laid there. All I was thinking of was Jacob.

What he looked like; his soft gleaming black hair, the way his eyebrows pinched when he grinned wide and his mesmerizing eyes that seemed to look into your very soul.

That's what I have always loved about his appearance. His eyes. Gleaming with laughter, glistening with unshed tears when we had that fight. Wow, that was a cry-fest!

How I made him feel; happy, heartfelt and affectionate.

Yes, affectionate. He has always been so tender with me. Occasionally smoothing my hair behind my ear when it gets in my face. listening to my issues.

He's so wonderful.

How he made me feel; happiness and...I don't know. Could it be a spark? A little thing that could grow to something bigger?

I have no idea.

I lay on my bed like that for hours, just thinking and not thinking about life. My life.

I heard a noise and sat up. Someone had slowly opened my door to look at me. Alice walked in and sat on the edge of my bed.

I scooched over to her and tried to fake a smile and failed. She smiled at my grimace and put her arms around me in an embrace.

She silently stroked my hair when I put my head on her shoulder. I looked up at her with pleading eyes, wanting her to tell me that this was just a dream.

But I knew that it wasn't.

"Ness, you know the future would've changed if we had told you before," Alice spoke, "You would've forced yourself to love him and wouldn't grow to him eventually. This wouldn't make you or Jacob happy."

I wanted to protest but no one could do that with Alice. And it was so... me. I would do that. I'm just that kind of person. Stupid personality!

"Why does this have to happen to me?" I wailed, "My life's complicated enough! I'm ½ vampire, for god's sake!"

Alice looked at me sadly for a moment, then gave me a hug.

"You've grown so much. I love you, Renesmee!"

She squeezed me again and ran out the door and towards the Cullen house. Probably to Jasper. Lucky her.

I smiled faintly at her back and collapsed once again to the haven I tend to call my bed.

I would wake sometimes to hear my parents worried voices floating up the stairs and through the door.

"Should we tell Jacob?" My dad would say over and over again. He didn't seem to understand that that would be the worst thing to do.

"No, Edward," Mom replied, "Renesmee would not like that. They would both be embarrassed."

Thank god. At least _she_ understands me. But its OK. Dad's just worried.

I could hardly process the words. They seemed to go in one ear and out the other. My brain barely seemed to connect them as words.

I fell asleep again. **-OKAY, SORRY, ITS ME. I JUST WANTED TO SAY THAT RENESMEE NEEDS TO SLEEP _A LOT_ SINCE SHE GROWS SO FAST, SO YEAH-**

I woke again as Mom stuck her head through the door. Her beautiful black her flowed down to her waist and seemed to engulf her.

I loved her hair. i used to brush it for hours when I was little. I loved being able stroke my fingers through the soft strands.

Anyway, she was looking at me through my door.

"Ness, your dad and I are going hunting, okay? We'll back in 5 hours or so. You'll be alright till then, right?"

I nodded my head. As she closed the door, I saw the love and pity in her black eyes.

I sighed and tried to go back to sleep, but realized that I was not tired any more. First time in awhile.

So, I decided to take a walk in the woods. Once I got outside, I started running. I mean, _really_ running. Sprinting as fast as I could.

I tried to go some random direction, but after an hour, I realized where I was going. I smiled bitterly and picked up speed.

Of course, this was where my subconscious _would _take me. Oh well, I love this place anyway.

After a couple hours, I stopped behind a clump of bushes. I could smell their scent. I smiled and breathed in and out.

I could finally tell someone absolutely everything. Yes!

I made an opening in the leaves and stepped onto the front porch of the Denali Clan's house.

*.*.*.*.*

**EEEEEPPPPPP! LONGER CHAPTER THIS TIME! YAYAYAYAYAYAYA! HOPED YOU LIKE IT! **

**6TH ONE SHOULD BE COMING UP SOON! HOPEFULLY! GOTTA GO, MY MOTHER'S YELLING AT ME TO GET EXERCISE. **

**MOVING MY HANDS ON THE KEY BOARD IS EXERCISE, RIGHT? OH, SCREW YOU GUYS! I'M GOING OUTSIDE!**

**HERE'S A QUOTE FOR YOUR ENTERTAINMENT:**

**A word to the wise ain't necessary - it's the stupid ones that need the advice.  
**

**~Bill Cosby **

**P.S. IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS OR CORRECTIONS, PLEASE TELL ME AND I'LL TRY TO WRITE BACK!**

_**THANK YOU!**_


	7. Chapter 6 My Other Best Friend

**a/n**

**HI EVERYBODY! OKAY, SO THIS IS THE GOOD CHAPTER! THE DENALIS! I HAVE ALWAYS LOVED THESE CHARACTERS! **

**KATE IS DEFINITELY MY FAVORITE BECAUSE SHE IS SO KICK-BUTT AND STUFF! **

**SHE ALSO CAN BE VERY CARING, THOUGHTFUL AND PRETTY FREAKING AWESOME! I 333 HER SO MUCH! **

**ANYWAY, THIS IS THE CHAPTER WITH THEM, SO IT SHOULD BE BETTER WITH NEW (SPICY) CHARACTERS AND ALL THAT! **

**HOPE YOU HAVE AS MUCH FUN READING THIS AS I HAVE WRITING IT! ENJOY!**

**P.S. AS YOU CAN SEE THAT I HAVE OVER-EXCESSIVE EXCLAMATION POINT DISORDER, SO PLEASE IGNORE, FOR I WILL NOT CORRECT THEM! HEEHEE**

**CHAPTER 6, EVERYBODY:**

**_Chapter 6- My Other Best Friend_**

I knocked on the wooden door, hoping with all my heart that they were home. I waited a few seconds in agony and was bout to turn away when I saw an eye peek through the curtains and the door quickly opened with a thud.

I swear, one of these days that door will fly right off of its hinges. Oh well, their problem, not mine. Tanya would demand to design a whole new house, because the door wouldn't go _perfectly_ with the roof or something.

I love all of their houses, but sometimes she can just over-do it a bit. You see, she is a bit of a perfectionist. The rest of the clan just puts up with it.

I get so impressed with them when she gets a little crazy, since I don't think I could ever bear it. But I did love what she did with my room, when she came. After, she yelled at me because it was so messy.

Honestly, I didn't really care about the few clothes that was laying around at that moment, but boy, did she. Anyway, when that door broke Kate and I would probably just secretly fix it without her watching.

A girl popped out of the house and threw herself at me, hugging me. I rolled my eyes and hugged her back. She could be quite INSANE sometimes. I loved her for it.

She backed away to get a look at me.

"Renesmee!" Kate squealed, "I haven't seen you in forever! How's my best friend?"

She beamed at me until she saw my forlorn face. Her face fell and looked as sorrowful as mine, even though she didn't even know what was wrong. This is what best friends do for each other.

Feel each other's pain.

"Aw, Ness, what happened?"

I opened my mouth to speak but I couldn't. Nothing would come out. Finally, after a 24 hour period without crying, I broke down in tears.

Kate quickly brought me inside to their living room where Tanya and Carmen were sitting down. I fleetingly saw Garrett in the corner before she whisked me away and on to the couch.

Tanya and Carmen's worried voices came at me at once, but I couldn't quite put their words together. I just buried my head into Kate's shoulders and tried to ignore their questions.

I loved them and all, but sometimes they just don't know when to just _shut up. _That's what Kate's for. She understands me the most out of all of them.

My tears eventually turned to shutters as Kate rubbed my back, soothing me but she was slightly shocking me with her gift to get me to talk.

I pulled away and tried to sum up my situation.

"I broke up with Will a couple days ago," I said, I saw Kate's mouth open and I quickly interrupted her, "but that's not the problem. You see, I overheard my family talking about how they were worried about me because of Will. Then, I heard Alice say something about him being my last human boyfriend. Then, they said Jacob had... uh... imprinted...on ...me."

By this point I had burst into tears again and had to slowly stutter out the rest.

"Mom, Dad and Alice know I over heard, bu-but I d-didn't know what to do!" I wailed and collapsed in Kate's arms.

Garrett stepped out of his corner a bit to face me. He tentatively patted my shoulder. I felt bad for the guy. hHe didn't really know what to do with these girl problems.

"It's going to be okay, Renesmee," Garrett murmured tenderly.

Kate smiled affectionately at him, the love and passion shining in her eyes as she looked at her mate. They were so in love. It was disgustingly adorable.

"Nessie, we all love you and you can stay as long as you want, _cariño,_" said Carmen in her beautiful Hispanic accent.

Tanya chuckled under her breath then tried to hide it with a cough. Of course, we all heard it. That's the thing with us vampires. You can't hide a thing. Even your thoughts, if your refering to my father...

"What is it, Tanya?" questioned Eleazer, entering the room. He had heard everything but he was upstairs.

"Well, this just reminded me of the time Edward, your father," she said addressing me, "came to us with love problems also. You see, Ness, it was about your mother, Bella. He had fallen in love with her and needed our help in deciding what to do. We encouraged him to go back and look at them now. Married, Bella's a vampire and they have this wonderful little girl, sitting right here. I was laughing because I feel like some vampire love doctor."

She chuckled, but me and Kate were stone-faced. Nothing was funny about this.

"And your point is...?" said Kate before I could ask the very same question.

Tanya groaned. "My point is, Renesmee's decision is very important to her future life."

Well that helped. NOT.

"I wonder what Alice has seen about you, Renesmee," mumbled Eleazer, "Since she's gotten pretty good at looking into your future."

"Yes, I wonder..." I said mechanically, "Kate, can I talk to you upstairs?"

"Sure."

Her eyes softened as we walked up the stairs and into her room. She seemed to know that what I was about to talk to her about would be embarrassing for me to say in front of anybody except her.

She knows how much she means to me when I talk to her alone. They are complete woman-to-woman talks. Well, at least vampire-to-half vampire ones if you want to get technical...

We headed up to her room, which was one of the things that I loved about her. Her sense of decoration. The walls were painted bright yellow, since that was her favorite color.

Her bed sheets were orange and yellow, swirling together in perfect harmony. She had put black lamps around the vast area, completely making the yellow walls look brighter, if that was even possible.

She had wood floors except for the yellow, black and red rug right in the middle of the room, also quite swirly. Every time I would walk in here, I would think, '_This is so... KATE.'_

It seemed to go perfectly with her personality; Very exuberant.

We walked in and sat on her bed. It seemed to be filled with small little balls of clouds, and fitted to our bodies as we laid down on the pillows. It was like being on a cloud.

We lid there a bit, just enjoying each other's presence. I hadn't seen her in awhile. Then, she abruptly sat up and stared into my face.

"So, What do you want to talk about?"

"Well, I just wanted to talk about...Jacob."

"Aaahhh..."

She smiled in understanding. I knew she'd sense my need to talk about him. For once, I could say everything I've been thinking about him for the 6 years of my life. Its kind of odd to think about how much older she was then me. But I was used to that feeling. Everyone I knew

"He's nice and sweet and great and..." I trailed off realizing what I was about to say. _Everything could ever want._

"Ness, if that wonderful, even though I can't exactly understand how a werewolf could be, then what's holding you back?"

Those words hit me like a ton of bricks. Of course, she would ask me that question! I should have been prepared for this. But I wasn't, not at all.

"I don't know." I managed to say. And I honestly did not.

*.*.*.*.*

**YAY! MY FAVORITE CHAPTER! I'M RRRREEEAAALLLYYY HAPPY! I JUST GOT MY FIRST REVIEW! I'LL ADDRESS THEM LATER, WHEN I ACTUALLY UPDATE THE NEXT CHAPTA!**

**THANK YOU! ANY ONE ELSE, PLEASE REVIEW! IT FILLS ME WITH RESOUNDING JOY THAT FILLS UP MY INSIDE LIKE HELIUM IN A BALLOON. **

_**cricket, cricket.**_

**WELL, SORRY, I'M A POET OKAY? DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT. WHATEVER.**

**ANYWAY, HERE IS A QUOTE FOR YOUR ENTERTAINMENT:**

**If all the world's a stage, I want to operate the trap door.  
**

**~ _Paul Beatty_**

**P.S. IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS OR CORRECTIONS PLEASE LET ME KNOW AND I'LL TRY TO GET BACK TO YOU!**

_**THANK YOU!**_


	8. Chapter 7 Decisions, Decisions

**a/n**

**HI EVERYBODY! HOW'S IT GOING? **

**I'M OKAY, STILL KIND OF SAD, BUT MY FRIEND ARE BEING COMPLETELY AWESOME ABOUT MY SADNESS!**

**ANYWAY…. I'D LIKE TO ANSWER A REVIEW THAT I GOT (1****ST**** ONE, YAY!) SO… HERE YA GO:**

**TAAA(A?)Y: THANKS FOR THE REVIEW! I REALLLYYY APPRECIATED IT! AND DON'T WORRY, I FOUND MY NOTEBOOK FULL OF MY IDEAS, SO I'LL BE POSTING A LOT MORE OFTEN! AND FASTER EDITING! YAY! THANK YOU! YOU ARE OFFICIALLY MY FIRST REVIEW, AND THAT IS FREAKING AWESOME!**

**SO, THERE YA GO! AND NOW TO CHAPTER 7! YAY!:**

_**Chapter 7- Decisions, Decisions**_

I stayed up all night with the Denali Clan. I had a fun time just talking about my life with them.

They told me funny stories about finding Carmen going to a painting class to find that it was nude sculpting.

Eleazer looked a little annoyed with that story…

I told them about adventures I had hunting with Jacob. There were a lot. We had a lot of fun together.

I called Mom and Dad and told them where I was and not to worry and all that.

Mom told me that it was okay that I ran off like that to talk to my best friend, but I should come back in a couple of days.

I love my mother. She can be so easy going sometimes. Or up tight, depending on her mood.

The next day, I 'showed' Kate all of what happened with Will and she got a little bit mad…

She electrocuted one of the black lamps next to her bed and it went up in flame.

After I ran and got a fire extinguisher, which they kept conveniently right outside her door, and after she cursed his name to the fiery pits of hell, I told her about Jacob.

I talked to her about everything he has done for me. About the memorable 5th birthday party when he took me cliff diving.

I told her about all the times he took me hunting.

When I was little we would race and I would jump with joy when he would let me in, trying to reach the point of my joy ending, but there didn't seem to be a limit to my happiness.

I told her about when he made Sam invite me to his and Emily's wedding.

Where I wore a pretty pink dress and danced with him for 2 hours straight. But that was when I only looked about 6 years old, while I was about 2 years old.

And finally, I spoke to her about how he looks at me. His soft, black eyes gazing at me with no discomforting feelings or doubts that I had felt with Will.

As I said this, I was as if I he was right there in front of me, laughing at me and beckoning to follow him. I almost did.

When I finished, Kate hugged me tight and did not say a word for once. We were frozen in that position for a while.

Then she whispered in my ear, "You have o go home, Ness. You need this guy in your life."

I looked into her smiling eyes and I started to tentatively smile back. I would do this. For Jacob and myself.

She pulled me back once more and said something else that made me blush.

"if he won't ask you out, then you beat him to the punch. What about go seeing a movie or something? That's perfect first date material."

I nodded. I'd work up the courage. Somehow.

I sprang up from her embrace, grinning at her one more time before I ran out of the room.

Eleazer, Carmen, Garrett and Tanya were in the living room. Garrett and Tanya were in an intense game of checkers and Eleazer and Carmen were lounging on the couch.

I smiled at them and walked into the room to announce my leaving.

They looked up at the sound of my foot steps.

"Well, hello Renes-" Tanya started to say but I cut her off before she could say whatever she wanted to say. This was more important.

"I'm going back. To my home. Thanks so much for helping me find the right path!" I said very fast and ran out the door, slamming the door behind me.

I barely heard the shout coming from Tanya, "BE CAREFUL WITH THE DOOR."

Oh well, it was bound to come off any way. She had to get over herself.

I picked up speed and angled my body to the La Push Reservation.

*.*.*.*.*

**YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY! CHAPTER number 7, CHECK AND DONE! LIKE, 13 MORE TO GO! **

**YES, THIS STORY WILL BE 20 CHAPTERS LONG!**

**OH AND A QUESTION FOR YOUS GUYSES: MY LITTLE SISTER'S WRITING A SCARY STORY, AND I TOLD HER THAT IF YOU JUST ADD 'AND THEN THEY ALL DIED' TO THE END OF IT, IT MADE IT SCARY. IS THIS TRUE?**

**EXAMPLE: THERE WAS A BUNNY HOPPING A LONG THE ROAD. AND THEM THEY ALL DIED. THE END.**

**HOW'S THAT? I KNOW, ITS AWESOME, DON'T FLATTER ME TOO MUCH... JK JK... NO SERIOUSLY CLAP. THAT WAS AWESOME.**

**HERE IS HER STORY; ONCE THERE WAS A GIRL. SHE WENT IN HER CLOSET (FOR SOME REASON). THERE WAS THE SCARIEST THING BUT IT APPEARED TO BE A SNAKE. SHE LAUGHED SO HARD, HER WHOLE HOUSE COLLAPSED ON HER AND SHE DIED. THE END.**

**SHE'S SIX. LOLZ. ADORABLE.**

**TELL ME WHAT YO THINK OF IT AND SEND ME ONE OF YOUR (SILLY) SCARY STORIES.**

**AND NOW, A QUOTE FOR YOUR CONVENIENCE:**

Time flies when you don't know what you're doing.

~Anonymous

**AND ANOTHER ONE FOR _MY_ ENTERTAINMENT:**

Love your enemies. It'll make 'em crazy.

~ANONYMOUS

P.S. IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS OR CORRECTIONS, PLEASE LET ME KNOW AND I'LL TRY TO GET BACK TO YOU!

_**THANK YOU!**_


	9. Chapter 8 The La Push Werewolves

**a/n**

**HOLA AMIGOS DE INTERNET! QUE TAL? NO HABLO ESPANOL!**

**HI EVERYBODY! WHAT'S UP? HOW YOU DOIN?**

**I'M DOING PRETTY GOOD, THANKS FOR ASKING! **

**I AM ACTUALLY REALLY HAPPY RIGHT NOW, BECAUSE IT TURNS OUT 4 PEOPLE HAVE ADDED ME TO THEIR FAVORITES!**

**YOU HAVE NOOOO IDEA HOW MUCH HAPPINESS THAT GIVES ME! LIKE YOU HAVE ABSOLUTELY NO IDEA! **

**YOU KNOW WHAT WOULD MAKE ME EVEN MORE HAPPIER? REVIEWS! SO PLEASE REVIEW PEOPLE, WHETHER YOU LIKE MY STORY OR NOT! **

**CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISM HELPS INEXPERIENCED WRITERS LIKE ME! JUST PLLLEEEAAAZZZ DON'T BE RUDE. ANYWAY, HERE IS CHAPTER 8:::**

**P.S. THIS CHAPTER HAS MY BFFLS THE WEREWOLVES WHO ARE FLIPPIN AWESOME, SO I HAD A LITTLE FUN WITH THEIR CHARACTERS! HOPE YOU APPROVE!**

_**Chapter 8- The La Push Werewolves**_

Thinking back on it, I have always wondered why I was allowed to go to La Push while other vampires could not.

I guess I just assumed that since I was only half vampire, it didn't count. Now I realize why.

I am the exception, since Jacob imprinted on…me. It was still hard to think about and comprehend.

I reached the forest and could smell the woodsy scent of werewolves in the air. I smiled and burst out onto the beach.

Slowing down, since there were lots of humans around, I jogged along the beach, looking for Jake.

Suddenly, I was hoisted up and carried over someone's head. I shrieked, knowing full well whom it was.

"Put me down, put me down!" I screamed.

"Never!" Seth yelled as he threw me into the warm ocean. I was underwater for a couple of seconds, thinking about my attack back at him and then came up, sputtering.

I splashed in his direction and laughed. Thank god I wasn't wearing a white shirt today. I remembered when that happened last time… Awkward.

Seth and Quil looked back down at me doubling over and cackling. Then, some unknown force pushed Quil into the water next to me. He would only let one person do that…

"Quil! Stop doing that to poor Nessie!" Claire squealed.

"Hi Claire!" I replied, getting out of the water and squeezing my hair out. I was used to it. "How is it, being ten? I heard I missed your birthday. Sorry about that."

"Oh, it's okay… and I'm not doing very well. I broke up with my boyfriend, Henry. How's Will doing?"

Everything went silent, well between Quil, Seth and I. Quil looked pointedly at Claire and Seth looked everywhere but at me. I sighed. Of course they knew.

"Jacob told you didn't he? Well, I guess it would be hard to hide from you guys. We broke up, Claire."

Claire looked genuinely confused.

"What do you mean, 'hard to hide'?"

Oops. "Oh, you know, because they are such great friends and all..."

Seth mouthed 'Nice Catch' behind Claire's back. I rolled my eyes at him and nodded.

You see, Quil doesn't want Claire to know about werewolves, just yet. It would creep her out and he would have to explain everything, and I mean everything.

It would be too much for a little girl to have to cope with knowing about the super-natural. My parents are vampires, so I don't really count, since I already know about all that stuff.

"Oh that's too bad about Will," Claire sympathized, "Quil, Seth let's go, Aunt Emily's making dinner. I think its roast chicken. Yummy. Ness you want to come?"

I smiled. She was just so adorable sometimes.

"No thanks, I'm not very hungry."

"Yep, just thirsty," mumbled Seth under his breath.

I punched his shoulder lightly and said, "Hey, have you guys seen Jacob?"

"Yeah, I think he went to Charlie's with Billy. Bye Ness!"

"Bye!"

I waved good bye and quickly sped off back to Forks to my grandpa's house.

*.*.*.*.*

**SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER, GUYS! TRUST ME, IT GETS BETTER (HOPEFULLY)!**

**THANKS SO MUCH TO THE FOLLOWING TO ADDING ME TO THEIR FAVS, REVIEWED OR SUBSCRIPTION ALERT: Kiki1302, Taaay, Kaci Knight, Gracie8290, emmymarie16 and uv2beloved.**

**THANK YOU GUYS SOOO MUCH! YOU REALLY BOOST MY CONFIDENCE! I'M GONNA ****CHECK OUT YOUR GUYSES STORIES AND FAVS! THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH!**

**ANYWAY, PLEASE REVIEW, ANY ONE ELSE OUT THERE! PLEASE!**

**HERE'S A QUOTE FOR YOUR ENTERTAINMENT:**

**Eat a live toad for breakfast and nothing worse will happen the rest of your the day.**

**~Anonymous**

**THANK YOU MUCH! I'M FREAKING OUT! FREAKING OUT!**

**P.S. IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS OR CORRECTIONS PLEASE LET ME KNOW AND I'LL TRY TO GET BACK TO YOU!**

**_THANK YOU!_**


	10. Chapter 9 The Wonder of Charlie's Place

**a/n:**

**HIII EVERYBODY! SORRY FOR THE LATENESS! **

**JUST VERY BUSY WITH SPORTS AND LOTS OF FREAKING HOMEWORK! IT'S SOOOOO ANNOYING! GAAAAA!**

**ITS LIKE MIDNIGHT, AND I JUST FINISHED!**

**NOW, I'M LISTENING TO DEATH CAB FOR CUTIE (.EVA!) AND AM TYPING THIS UP (OBVIOUSLY)! **

**ANYWAY, THIS CHAPTER IS WHERE… WELL, YOU'LL SEE! JENESMEE FINALLY PICKS UP! **

**YAY FOR WOVE! THEY ARE SO CUTE TOGETHER! I ESPECIALLY LOVED RENESMEE IN THIS ONE. **

**SHE IS JUST SOOO ADORABLE. I LOVE HER! I GUESS THAT'S WHY I WROTE A WHOLE BOOK ABOUT HER!**

**ANYWAY, HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT! THIS IS A PRETTY LONG CHAPTER, SO ENJOY!**

**P.S. HAVEN'T GOT MANY REVIEWS, HOPE YOU GUYS ARE LIKING THE STORY SO FAR… I KNOW IT WAS BORING IN THE BEGINNING, BUT WHAT BOOK ISN'T? **

**ANYWAY, I WILL ADDRESS THE FEW REVIEWS I GOT IN THE END SO ENJOY CHAPTER 9!**

_**Chapter 9- The Wonders of Charlie's Place**_

I arrived to hearty laughs and a loud television set. I walk in, since Grandpa gave me a key and see them on the couch through the door frame.

Grandpa, Billy and Jacob are talking about the Nationals vs. Mets Game and occasionally yell at the television.

I never understood why on earth people do that. Its not like the people on the screen can _hear _you. I mean, seriously people. That's a bit odd.

I finally walk into the living room and grandpa is the first to look up. He smiles, defining the wrinkles on his forehead and his laugh lines.

Mom had tried to get him to use moisturizer, but he believed that moisturizer was for girls. In which I completely agree with.

Men should not use wrinkle cream. It seems unnatural.

"Hey, look, it's my Nessie!" Grandpa says, standing up to give me a hug. I embrace him quickly and then back away.

He still is kind of creeped out by my family's differences. You know, the vampire part. Which is completely understandable.

Jacob looked up at me with his special grin, his obsidian eyes gleaming with happiness.

I smiled back tentatively, turn to grandpa again and say, "Hi Grandpa! How's it going?"

"Good! The Nationals are winning!"

I smirk, knowing that he is lying. The Nationals are never winning. Sure enough, I look at the TV and they are losing 5-1.

"Okay, well maybe I'm a liar," Charlie says back sheepishly, sitting back down in his chair, "In my mind they are."

We all laughed and I sat down next to Jacob on the couch. His warmth swept over me in relief. AAAAHHH…. That felt good.

I finally look at Billy and ask, "You okay, Billy? Feeling better?"

"I'm recovering, thanks Renesmee."

Billy had recently had a massive heart attack 3 months ago.

It was a miracle that he survived, but Jacob had said that he had werewolf blood in him that helped him heal.

I scootched closer to Jacob, just barely touching him and asked him silently, '_We need to talk. Alone.'_

I tried to make sure it didn't sound nervous, but I'm sure it did. He nods, just barely, so only I can tell that he had said sure.

He told Grandpa and Billy that he was going to go out with some friends, so he had to go back to La Push.

Charlie fleetingly said goodbye and continued to watch the game. Promptly 1 and 43 seconds later, I announced,

"Grandpa, I better go tell Mom that I'm home."

He looked up and said in confusion, "Where were you?"

"Oh, just with visiting some friends up in Canada…"

Well, I wasn't exactly lying…

I quickly waved good-bye to them both and ran out the door, not bothering to close it behind me.

I followed Jacob's amazing scent to the woods. In about the middle, I saw him with his back to me.

I took a deep breath and stepped out from the darkness. I looked around, saw me and grinned.

"Hi!" His piercing eyes seemed to look through to my heart and see the newfound love there.

I blushed and said, "Look I was wondering…" I took a deep breath. I would do this. I promised myself that much.

I decided to just get it over with. "Er, do you want to go to the movies sometime?" I asked hurriedly, quickly looking away from his perfect face.

I said that last part so fast; I didn't know if he had even heard me correctly.

He seemed a little startled by my outburst but looked pleased. He beamed at me. I smiled back, waiting for him to speak in anticipation.

"Sure!" he finally said and my stomach dropped in relief. Yay!

"How about Friday night or something?" Jacob said, looking like he could embrace me, but restraining himself. I wished he hadn't.

"Perfect," I answered, trying not to sound too eager. Of course, I failed.

He grinned and dashed through the woods towards La Push.

When he left, I stood there for what seemed like hours, frozen with a hige smile in my face.

I finally decided to go home. It was starting to get dark. I ran in a trance, thinking of nothing but everything.

Still beaming, I burst into our little cottage where Mom and Dad were sitting at the kitchen table and talking.

And kissing, which I tried not to think about. It kind of creeped me out when they did that.

They looked up at me, startled, into my smiling face.

"Oh!" Mom exclaimed a little too loudly, "Hi Renesmee! How were the Denali's? Did you get everything straightened out?"

I beamed wider, if that was even possible, and replied, "Everything I just so wonderful!"

And I danced up the stairs to my room and called Kate.

"Hey Ness! Did you…" Kate trailed off so I could fill in the blanks. Or maybe she was with Garrett.

"Yes!" I practically screamed back into the phone. I'm sure the whole house heard me. Well, louder than usual, "And I feel so relived!"

"I'm so proud of you! Oh! Got to go! Going hinting with Garrett! Bye! Visit Soon!"

She hung up before I could say good-bye, but nothing could kill my buzz right now.

I fell back on my bed with a contented sigh. I thought that at how wide my smile was that I could be compared to the Cheshire Cat.

I started to fall asleep but sat up as I heard the door open. A dancing pixie waltzed into my rom.

"Hey Alice," I grinned, knowing why she had come.

"I am so proud of you, Ness!"

I blushed as she sat on my bed to hug me, but I did not protest. For she was my aunt and I loved her with all my heart.

"We have to figure out what you're wearing! Hopefully you have better taste than your mother…"

"I heard that!" shouted Mom from beneath the floorboards, playfully of course.

Alice giggled and went on about what I should wear, my hair, my make-up, and everything else her odd mind could come up with.

I zoned out the whole time thinking about Claire and Quil, of all things. Why does he hang out with her all the time?

I pondered this question for a while. And then I understood; _Quil had imprinted on Claire._

Something else that I needed to talk to Jacob about.

I woke up out of my daydream when I noticed that Alice had gone.

"Alice?" I inquired when she came into my room, skirt in hand.

"Why don't you wear this old thing? Your mother wore this to her graduation."

When I started to look doubtful, she added, "I bet Jacob would recognize it."

I smiled at her.

"Perfect."

*.*.*.*.*

**LOTS O' FLUFF! YAY! THEY FINALLY GET TOGETHER! **

**BUT WILL THEY STAY THAT WAY? DUN. DUN. DUUUUUUNNNNN!**

**SORRY ABOUT THE SPAZZINESS OF THIS CONCLUSION THING. **

**I ATE DONUTS IN HOME EC CLASS TODAY (DON'T ASK WHY) AND I'M VERY HYPER.**

**ANYWAY, NOW I WILL ACKNOWLEDGE SUM AWESOME PEOPLE WHO EITHER ADDED ME TO THEIR FAVS OR SUNSCRIBED:**

ripgirl202, ScorpiusRoseLover, and luv2beloved.

AND TO THE ONE REVIEW I GOT THIS WEEK:

Elif: THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH! I APPRECIATE THE IN PUT! THAT'S AWESOME YOUR FROM TURKEY! I'M FROM THE STATES, WHICH IS COMPLETELY BORING, BUT WHATEVER! THAN KYOU SOOO MUCH AND KEEP READING!

A QUOTE FOR YOUR ENTERTAINMENT:

"**If Barbie is so popular, why do you have to buy her friends?"**

**~Anonymous**

**OKAY, AND ANOTHER ONE FOR MY ENTERTAINMENT:**

"**Evening news is where they begin with 'Good evening', and then proceed to tell you why it isn't."**

**~Anonymous**

**OKAY, THAT WAS FUN! PLEASE REVIEW! THEY ARE MUCH APPRECIATED!**

_**THANK YOU!**_


	11. Chapter 10 The Perfect Date

**a/n**

**HOLA EVERYBODY! THIS CHAPTER IS MORE FLUFFY DUFFY STUFF, WHICH IS ADORABLE, BUT THE NEXT CHAPTER IS INTENSE!**

**I CAN'T WAIT TO WRITE IT! YAY! YOU FINALLY GET TO HEAR BELLA'S SIDE OF THE STORY!**

**YAY! AND NOW FOR THE FLUFF AND STUFF! I'M EXCITED! THEY ARE JUST SO CUTE TOGETHER!**

**CAN'T WAIT FOR THEM TO FINALLY GET TOGETHER!**

**YAY FOR CUTINESS! HERE YA GO, CHAPTER 10 (HALF WAY DONE!):**

_**Chapter 10- The Perfect Date**_

I smiled shyly to myself as Jake came to my house to pick me up. When I opened the door, he grinned at my outfit.

"I didn't know we were _supposed_ to wear pretty skirts."

I blushed at the compliment and ushered him inside. He hugged Mom and punched Dad in the shoulder.

I felt a little left out. I realized that he had known them a lot longer than I had.

Then Mom muttered something that only my parents and Jacob could hear and he laughed.

I looked at Dad pointedly but he just shook his head and gave me a crooked grin.

I sighed and practically pushed Jacob out the door. We started to walk to the movie theater, since neither of us needed a car and we had time before it started.

After a while of giggling about some "dumb blonde" jokes Jake had made up for Rosalie, I stopped abruptly, realizing something. I didn't really want to go to the movies.

Once Jacob noticed I had stopped, he jogged back to where I stood.

"What's wrong?"

"Why don't we just skip the movie and go get something to eat?" I asked.

His face seemed to get a little disappointed.

"Ness, I would hunt, but you wouldn't want to ruin your nice skirt…"

"No," I laughed, "I mean at some restaurant or something. I want to talk. I'm not very hungry anyway."

"Oh," He smiled, looking a tad relieved, "Okay, sure."

So, we went to this random Chinese restaurant in Forks and sat at a table in the back.

I ordered water just to be nice and Jake ordered Broccoli and Beef with a Coke. For a little while, we just stared at each other, not believing this could be happening.

A couple days ago I couldn't even imagine thinking about love between Jacob and me, but here we were, on a date.

The waitress brought Jacob's food, but we didn't really seem to notice it. Only each other.

Then, we just started talking. Like we were synchronized. Just began a conversation.

We discussed good hunting strategies, beautiful places to hike, anything that came to our minds. We could say almost everything to each other.

When we finally got a chance to breath, I noticed he hadn't even touched his food.

"Aw, Jake, don't let me keep you from eating your food," I said, gesturing to his full platter of food.

"I'm good," he replied and we resumed to our conversation. Finally, I got to Quil and Claire.

"Hey Jake," he looked into my eyes in anticipation of my question and I blushed. Sometimes, he could just so cute! Why hadn't I seen it before?

"I have a question about Claire and Quil."

"Uh huh…" Jake said suspiciously, urging me to get on with it.

"Why do they hang out together all the time?" I asked innocently, even though I knew the answer. I just needed to hear it from him.

He took deep breath and sighed. "It's a long story…"

"Well, I got time." I replied and motioned to him to tell the long story.

So, he continued to tell me about imprinting and how it's a werewolf thing.

I listened attentively, learning many knew things that my parents didn't care to tell me about. Which was understandable, I guess.

When he finished I clarified, "So Quil imprinted on Claire? But she's only 10 years old!"

"He's not like that! Not yet! He will be like the best big brother any one could ever have until she gets to be his age and then he can convert that love to something different. Did you know that he imprinted on her when she was only two?"

"Wow," I breathed. That's intense. Was I that age when he imprinted on me? That's so weird to think about!

Then, I looked at the time. 10:00 o'clock! The restaurant was closing.

"We better go, Jake," I said, asking for the check. He graciously paid and then we got up to leave.

"I'll walk you home," Jake said, taking my hand as we left the restaurant and into the woods behind my house.

We walked home slowly, enjoying the moment, not saying a word. Just appreciating each other's presence.

When we got to the front door, we stopped and turned towards each other.

He grinned at me and said, "Bye, Ness."

Before I could get out my good-byes in, he leaned down and gave me a peck on the lips. My eyes widened a little, but then I melted.

It was only for about 2 seconds, but it felt like millennia before it ended. I blushed and grinned up at him.

"Good night, Jacob." I watched him vanish into the darkness before opening the door and walked inside, floating on air.

I found my parents in their room, reading in bed. Mom looked up from Wuthering Heights and asked, "How did it go?"

She should have deduced by the happy look on my face.

"Perfect," I grinned, bouncing down the hallway and into my room.

When I got to my bedroom, I touched my lips softly, acknowledging the fact that they had touched Jacob's.

I giggled and fell back on my bed with a huge smile on my face.

*.*.*.*.*

**YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY! THEIR FIRST DATE! I LOVE RENESMEE'S CHARACTER!**

**I MADE UP HER PERSONALITY, WHICH WAS FUN SINCE THERE ISN'T MUCH ABOUT IT IN THE BOOKS!**

**I PUT A LITTLE BIT OF MYSELF IN IT (THE SASSY PARTS) JUST SO I COULD WRITE ABOUT HER EASIER. **

**SHE IS ALSO A BETTER PERSON THAN I AM SO, I PUT A LITTLE OF THE PERSON I WISH I COULD BE IN HER TOO (THE SWEETER, ROMANTIC PARTS)!**

**ANYWAY, HOPE YOU LIKED IT! **

**IN THE NEXT CHAPTER, THEIR RELATIONSHIP GETS A LITTLE ROCKY, WHICH WILL ONLY MAKE IT STORNGER, IF THEY GET BACK TOGETHER! **

**YOU SHALL SEE! AND YOU FINALLY GET TO SEE A PIECE OF BELLA IN IT, AND HER OPINION ON JACOB AND RENESMEE'S RELATIONSHIO NOW!**

**AND THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! THEY ARE MUCH APPRECIATED!**

**LUV2BELOVED: **

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING, LIKE ALL OF MY CHAPTERS! I THINK THAT IS AWESOME! IT LETSME KNOW YOUR THOUGHTS ON EVERYTHING, WHICH SOME ARE SIMILAR TO MINE! THX!**

**TAAY: **

**THANK YOU TOO! YOUR REVIEWS ARE VERY ENTHUSIASTIC AND ENTERTAINING! AND DON'T WORRY ABOUT THE UPDATING PART! I TRY TO UDATE CHAPTERS ASAP! UNLESS THERE IS SOME KIND OF TRAGEDY OR DISASTER, THERE SHOULD NOT BE A PROBLEM!**

**AND HERE'S A QUOTE FOR YOUR ENTERTAINMENT:**

**If it were not for Thomas Edison, we would all be watching television in the dark.**

**~Michael L.**

**P.S. IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS OR CORRECTIONS, PLEASE LET ME KNOW!**

_**THANK YOU!**_


	12. Chapter 11 Love is Complicated

**a/n**

**HI EVERYBODY! OKAY. DOWN 2 BUSINESS. IN THIS CHAPTER, BELLA TELLS HER STORY. IN MY WORDS.**

**SO IT WIL BE INTERESTING… AND THIS TAKES PLACE ABOUT 9 MONTHS LATER.**

**DON'T WORRY, THEY ARE STILL TOGETHER! IT'S ALL-GOOD! NOW, IT'S THE SUMMER AND SCHOOL'S OUT! **

**RENESMEE HAS GRADUATED FROM HIGH SCHOOL, AND SO HAS JACOB, SO SCHOOL'S OUT! **

**BTW THEY ARE WAITING FOR COLLEGE ONE MORE YEAR TO SEE IF RENESMEE IS AT HER FINAL GROWTH SPURT (SHE IS).**

**I DON'T REALLY TELL YOU THIS IN THIS CHAPTER, SO THIS SHOULD CLEAR SOME THINGS UP.**

**ANYWAY, HERE IS CHAPTER 11!**

**P.S. I AM OFFICIALLY HALF WAY DONE WITH THIS FANFIC, WHICH IS GOOD AND SAD CUZ IT HAS BEEN SO MUCH FUN WRITING THIS AND GETTING REVIEWS!**

_**Chapter 11- Love is Complicated**_

Me and Jacob's relationship continued with dates here and there with non-stop chatter about our lives.

There seemed like nothing that we didn't talk about, but we always came up with more things to say!

We kissed a couple times, but nothing too serious, which is what we wanted.

At least I did, but he would do anything I wanted, so he was fine with keeping things casual.

But life at home seemed tense.

I came home from a day in La Push with Jacob to hear Mom and Dad discussing if they should tell me something.

But what? What on earth could they be keeping from me?

When my parents came into say goodnight, I approached them.

"Look, I overheard you guys talking about telling me something. What?" I demanded.

Mom sighed.

"She had to find out sometime, Bella," Dad whispered, tugging her into an embrace.

"What?" I shrieked, trying to get her to speak. "What did I have to find out?"

"Okay, okay," Mom said, pulling away from Dad and sitting next to me on my bed.

I looked at her attentively, waiting for her to start.

"Well, you know how me and Jake are such great friends right?" I nodded. Yes, I did, and it kind of creeped me out.

"Well, we became friends when I was human… when you're father left me."

Dad flinched. " I thought it was best for your mother, but it almost got us both killed."

Mom squeezed his hand and continued, "Well Jacob was my savior form the grief that I had from losing him. He was the sun in my gloomy world. I loved him, but as a brother. He loved me in a different way. I've hurt Jacob so much,"

Her voice caught and Dad rubbed her back. I just stared at them, not daring to process what she was saying yet.

This couldn't be happening, but oh, it was. Mom took a deep breath and continued once again.

"He threatened to kill himself over me. I hurt him even more when I got pregnant with you. But then you were born and the sorrow and anger he felt over me went away. But my guilt stays."

She smiled sadly at me, hoping for some kind of reaction out of me. I didn't give her the satisfaction. My face stayed stoic.

"If I had fallen in love with Jacob instead of your father, then he never would have met you. His… soul mate. So now, it seems as of some of the burden that I have is lifted."

When my mother was finished, I finally gave her a reaction. I looked at her with utter horror.

"Jacob. Loved. You?" I stuttered, refusing to believe it. She nodded and got up off of my bed.

She took my father's hand and walked out of my room, not saying a word. I appreciated that much.

I stared into space as if in a trance, trying to figure out exactly how I felt. I knew I was angry at something, but who?

I realized that I was mad at Jacob, mostly for not telling me. Why does this always have to happen to me?

And that's when Jacob decided to climb through my window. He has such terrible timing.

"Hey Nessie!" he exclaimed with a grin.

I turned towards him and full out glared at him, daring him to anger me even more.

His expression grew puzzled. "What did I do?"

I jumped up from my bed and screamed, "Why didn't you tell me you were in love with my mom?"

Jacob's face fell. That's when I knew that she wasn't lying. It only made me even angrier.

"Who told you that?" He whispered, avoiding my flaming eyes.

"My mother!" I shrieked "And you didn't seem to bother to tell me! Like I'm just some tool, another little Bella to play with! How-"

I started to sob now, "c-could you? W-why couldn't this b-be a norm-mal relationship?" I wailed, and he put his strong arms around me.

I tried to fight him, but my protests were weak and I relaxed and sobbed into his chest.

He rubbed my back, trying to calm me down.

"Nessie, this never could be a normal relationship. I'm a werewolf and you're half vampire," he said gently, stroking my hair.

Then he pulled me back, facing him so he could look into my eyes. I gazed into his, waiting for him to talk, so I could be back into the safety of his arms.

"And me loving your mother? That was a ling time ago and the feeling is long gone. Trust me. I love you, Renesmee. Always."

My breath caught. I wasn't expecting that. But I did know my answer.

"I love you too, Jacob. Always."

And then we kissed. I mean, like a real kiss, not a peck on the cheek. And we did it again and again.

After passionately kissing, for awhile, Jake murmured, "I got to go home, you know, pack stuff."

I kissed him one more time, told him my good byes and he left through my window.

Just for good measure, I whispered into the night, "I love you Jacob Black."

"I love you too, Renesmee Cullen."

I smiled in satisfaction and then went and laid on my bed.

I thanked to God for having him in my life, and then drifted off to sleep.

*.*.*.*.*

**AREN'T THEY JUST SOOOO ADORABLE! THIS WAS SUCH A FUN CHAPTER TO WRITE!**

**THE NEXT CHAPTER ALMOST MADE ME CRY, FOR FUTURE NOTICE, JUST SAYING! **

**DON'T YELL AT ME FOR DOING WHAT I'M JUST ABOUT TO DO! **

**IT'S JUST, THEY NEED A TRAGEDY IN THIS TO KEEP THEM CLOSER, AND THIS WAS MY ONLY CHOICE! I'M SORRY IN ADVANCE!**

**I HOPE I DON'T LOSE ANY FANS TO THIS NEXT CHAPTER! **

**ANYWAYS, I PERSONALLY LOVED THIS CHAPTER, BECAUSE BELLA FINALLY OPENS UP TO HER DAUGHTER ABOUT HER PAST! **

**YAY FOR MOTHER DAUGHTER WOVE!**

**OKAY, SO HERE'S A QUOTE FOR YOUR CONVENIENCE:**

**Insanity is hereditary. You get it from your kids.**

**~MOMS OF THE 21****ST**** CENTURY**

**YAY! BRING TISSUES FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER (SORRY)! BYE!**

**P.S. ANY QUESTIONS OR CORRECTIONS PLEASE LETME KNOW AND I'LL TRY TO GET BACK TO YOU!**

_**THANK YOU!**_


	13. Chapter 12 A Sad Ending

**a/n**

**OKAY, SO PLEASE NO HATERS! I KNOW YOU MAY THINK ME NO HEART BY DOING THIS!**

**OKAY, SO THE PROBLEM I BELIEVE WITH STEPHENIE MEYER'S BOOKS IS THAT NOTHING THAT BAD HAPPENS TO BELLA.**

**SHE JUST WHINES ALL THE TIME ABOUT HER LIFE. THE THING THAT KEEPS CHARACTERS TOGETHER.**

**NOW, SOME OF YOU READERS OUT THERE MIGHT HAVE GUESSED WHAT HAPPENS, BUT DON'T SPOIL IT!**

**I KNOW IT WILL BE SAD, BUT YOU MUST LEARN TO MOVE ON.**

**ALL RIGHT, ONE THING I WILL SAY IS THAT ONE OF YOUR BELOVED CHARACTERS WILL NOT BE SHOWING UP IN LATER CHAPTERS.**

**I AM SO SORRY FOR YOUR LOSS. PLEASE READ CHAPTER 12:**

_**Chapter 12- A Sad Ending**_

2 months later, my life was still full of Jacob.

I was reading War and Peace when I got a call from him telling me to meet him at the beach.

He was laughing on the phone so I assumed it wasn't anything serious.

I ran to the beach and followed Jacob's sweet scent to behind a large tree.

He put his finger to his lips to tell me to be quiet. He then grinned and pointed to Seth and this random girl on the beach.

I touch Jacob's shoulder to ask him, '_What is going on?'_

He grinned wider and whispered, "Looks like Seth has found his soul mate." My eyes soften and I smile. Good for him.

"But this poor girl has no clue who he is. He's trying to get a date from her."

I giggle and turn to watch poor Seth make a fool out of himself. But the girl seems to like his clumsiness, so she excepted his invitation.

When she left, Seth's face turned from smiling to a scowl and he starts to head over to our tree.

"Oh s***." Jacob cursed and I start to laugh. This was going to be interesting…

Seth stood over us, his anger filling the atmosphere.

"Not cool, man! I didn't make fun of you when you were drooling over her!" he exclaims, pointing at me.

Jacob turns bright red but I laugh. That summer, we had just gone over that I knew that he imprinted on me, and that was okay with me now.

I was in love with him and the feeling was mutual. End of story.

Seth stalked away, probably to tell the rest of the pack of his imprinting.

After Seth leaves, Jake leans in to give me a kiss but I pull away. He pouted and I touched his face to tell him that we should go to his house to kiss and talk.

He grinned and I followed him to his house.

When we arrived, Billy was sitting in the living room, watching the football game.

"Hey Jake. Oh, hi Renesmee. How are you doing?"

"Great, how are you, Billy?" I answered politely, smiling at him. God, I loved that man. He was so nice and a great father to Jacob.

"Good, just heading over to Sue's place for dinner. You guys want to come?"

Before I could reply, Jacob quickly said, "No thanks Dad, we'll eat later!" and promptly pulled me into his room.

"Bye, Billy! See you later!" I managed to say before Jacob closed the door to his room.

"Alone at last," Jacob murmured as he pulled me into his arms.

We kissed and talked for hours until Jacob got a call.

"Hello?"

"Jake? Its Sam. Get over to the hospital, quickly."

"Why?" Jacob asked, grabbing my hand. He would need the support, whatever the problem was.

"It's your dad. He was in a car accident coming home from Sue's. They don't know if he's going to live."

Jacob's face drained of color. He hung up the phone and looked at me with a grief-stricken face.

My heart beat faster than usual and I managed to pull him out the door.

He and I ran to the La Push hospital as fast as we could.

We burst through the double doors and I asked the receptionist what room Billy was in since Jacob seemed to in shock to speak.

She sent us up to room 208 with a sorrowful expression and we went into the elevator.

I grasped his hand, not to tell him anything, but just to soothe him. Everything after that seemed like a blur.

We met the whole pack there, with sad expressions on their faces. Jacob went into the room, but I stayed behind.

Sam told me that the hospital had him on hospice, so they made him as comfortable as possible.

I started to cry when I walked into Billy's room. Jacob was sitting on the chair next to the bed.

He turned towards me, face full of sorrow, almost crying himself. Tears streaming down my face, I sat down next to Jacob.

Billy looked up at me with wise eyes and said, "Take care of my son. He would be lost without you."

I nodded and sobbed on Jake's shoulder. Then Charlie came in to say his good byes.

The nurse in the back said, "Only 2 visitors to a room, please."

Jacob got up to leave, but I pushed him back down onto the chair. I held his hand and told him to stay so I could tell my family.

Before I left, I gave Billy's hand a squeeze and caressed Jacob's face with my other hand.

I ran home and tried to wipe the tears from my eyes. The traces of my crying were gone, but my sadness remained.

I found them all in Carlisle and Esme's house. I interrupted whatever unimportant conversation they were having and practically yelled, "Billy was in a car accident and he's in the hospital and he's in hospice."

The faces in the room froze and turned to look at me.

Since Alice, couldn't see half breeds unless she really put her mind to it, this was a complete surprise for everyone.

"Oh no," Mom said covering her mouth, "Poor Jake."

'Yeah, he's there right now."

We all sat there for an hour ,just like statues, in silence.

Then my cell phone rang. I glanced down at the number then quickly picked up.

"Jake?" I whispered, hoping with all my heart that this wasn't what I thought it was.

"He's gone Ness. Forever."

And I burst into tears once more.

*.*.*.*.*

**DON'T HURT ME! PLEASE! DON'T THINK THAT I'M HEARTLESS! I LOVE HIM TOO!**

**I AM CRYING RIGH NOW! SERIOUSLY! THIS JUST NEEDED TO HAPPEN (IN MY VIEW)!**

**OKAY, SO I AM VERY SORRY FOR YOUR LOSS AND I WILL POST THE FUNERAL NEXT CHAPTER!**

**AND TO LUV2BELOVED AND TAAY; PLEASE DON'T BE MAD AT ME! YOU ARE MY MOST ENTHUSIASTIC VIEWERS (THAT I KNOW ABOUT) I WOULD HATE TO LOSE YOU!**

**OKAY AND NOW A QUOTE TO LIGHTEN THE MOOD:**

**"Charlie Brown is the one person I identify with. C.B. is such a loser. He wasn't even the star of his own Halloween special." **

**~Chris Rock**

**I LOVE THAT GUY. HAVE YOU SEEN HIS NEW SHOW, EVERYBODY HATES CHRIS? IT'S PRETTY FUNNY.**

**ANYWAY, I AM SO SORRY FOR KILLING BILLY. BUT ITS TIME FOR RENESMEE TO BE CONSOLING OF JACOB.**

**THE GIRL NEEDS TO BE 'THE ROCK' THIS TIME. SO THERE. THAT'S MY REASON.**

**SORRY!**

_**THANK YOU!**_


	14. Chapter 13 A Funeral for a Friend

**a/n**

**HI EVERYBODY! THX 4 NOT COMPLETELY KILLING ME IN YOUR REVIEWS! **

**I APPRECIATED THAT! AND I GOT SOME NEW FANS (THAT I KNOW OF… PLEASE REVIEW!)**

**YAY! SO I'M HAPPY! I AM ALSO HAPPY, CUZ I AM GOING TO GETTYSBURG WITH MY SCHOOL NEXT WEEK, AND I AM TOTES EXITED!**

**IT'S GOING TO BE SO FREAKING AWESOME!**

**OH, AND I JUST FINISHED READING THE NEW CHAPTER FOR **_**TWISTED MOON**_**, THE FANFIC BY PARAMORFANFRLIF!**

**IF YOU ARE A TWILIGHT LOVER (WHICH I HOPE YOU ARE, SINCE YOU SEEM TO BE READING THUS FAR), I SUGGEST IT.**

**SHE IS AN AMAZING AUTHOR, WHOM I MIGHT BE COLLABORATING WITH ON A FUTURE FANFIC!**

**I AM EXCITED! ANYWAY, HERE IS CHAPTER 13! IT'S KIND OF SAD, BUT SWEET!**

**I HOPE THAT ONE DAY, WHEN I GET A BF, THAT OUR RELATIONSHIP IS LIKE THIS ONE!**

**IT MAY BE TOO GOOD TO BE TRUE, BUT WHATEVA! SO…. HERE IS CHAPTER THIRTEEN!**

_**Chapter 13- A Funeral for a Friend**_

I dressed in the only black dress I had and headed over to La Push. I was going alone, since the pack had agreed to not let my parents over.

I understood. They didn't really want any vampire trouble today. At least, I could sit up with Jake at the funeral service.

He had told me that he wouldn't go if I didn't sit next to him. I got there right on time and sat next Jacob, instinctively reaching for his hand.

He grasped it firmly, not tearing his eyes away from his father's coffin.

I took a deep breath. I shouldn't cry. I should be strong; For Jacob.

I listened to the Pastor's nice sermon, but I was mostly focused on Jacob. I noticed his face was tensed and he seemed to be trying to hold back tears.

His sister Rachel and Paul were next to him, and I saw Rachel crying on his shoulder.

To my left were Rebecca and her husband, Gabe. Rebecca seemed to be sad, but not crying. I wondered why.

I jolted awake from my trance when everyone stood up to sing the last hymn. I stood up slowly and tried to sing a long.

The son g was on _Eagle's wings._ It finally made me tear up. I turned away from Jacob and quickly wiped the few tears from my eyes.

I wouldn't let him see me cry. It would not be good for either of us.

I never had lost someone that I loved. Not once in my short life so far. I wondered what it was like for Jacob.

It was hard to be helpful when you don't know what its like. I didn't really know what to do.

I'd figure that out later. And now, I needed to be comforting to Jacob with this tragedy.

And where is he going to live? By himself in that house full of grief?

I pondered this as we shuffled out the door and outside. When we were finally in the fresh air, I turned and hugged him.

I showed him with my gift what I couldn't say in words. Just memories that I had of Billy and him.

A single tear from Jacob's eyes spilled onto my black dress.

I was still holding him when I told him that I would meet him by the tree that we had spied on Seth with. That seemed like years ago.

He nodded into my shoulder and headed to his car to go to the cemetery. I wasn't going. I don't think I could handle that without crying.

I called my parents and told them about the funeral. My voice wobbled a bit on the words, but I did not cry. Not yet.

I told them that I'd be at the beach and they said I could stay as long as was needed.

Dad said, "You're a wonderful girl, Renesmee. Help fix his heart."

I nodded into the phone, since I was speechless. I hung up and walked slowly to the beach, knowing it was going to take him awhile to get away.

Looking at the orange horizon, I reached our tree and sighed. There were no more tears to shed for me.

I stared at the beautiful sunset until I heard Jacob's almost silent steps behind me.

His eyes were solemn but he seemed to still be struggling to keep tears from streaming down his face.

I gestured to him to sit next to me and he sat. I put my arms around him and we just sat there, enjoying life's beauty before our eyes.

Jacob started to talk just when the stars came out.

"My dad would've liked this. Sitting by the water. He liked to sit on the beach with my mom. I don't remember her very well, but he would always tell about all the wonderful memories I missed. I guess he's with her right now. That's probably the only hopeful thing I can hold onto right now."

I nod into his neck and hug him tighter. I don't ever want to lose him.

Jacob sniffled and continued,

"Poor Rachel. She just got engaged when he passed. She-she never got to tell him."

I looked at him, tears staining my face and his. Apparently, I could cry more. How is that even possible?

"I used to think, when everything was so overwhelming, I thought I would be lost without him. He kept me going. Now though, since I met you, I think that I am going to be okay."

Since I couldn't speak, because I was crying so hard, I explained with my gift how much I loved him and how much we would all miss Billy.

Jacob smiled a bit, reminiscing all the good times with our beloved Billy. We sat there for hours on end, talking about the wonderful memories of Billy Black.

When Jacob seemed like he was about to collapse from exhaustion, we walked back to his house.

His sister was there, with Paul. I hugged them both, giving them my condolences, then I walked home.

When I got home, I had calmed down enough to tell my family the whole story. Mom started to sob into Dad's arms when I told them of Jacob's little speech.

Of course, it didn't really count as crying since she was a vampire and there's something wrong with their tear ducts or something but whatever.

Then I went upstairs to my room and just stared at the ceiling until I eventually drifted off to sleep.

While I was asleep, I had a terrible dream. Mom always said that I had very vivid dreams like her.

I dreamed of a moonlit evening where Jacob and I were running through the forest. And it wasn't like we were running for fun, as we usually did, but from some_thing_.

Then something cut us off; a streak of… pink. I looked to see what it was, but saw nothing.

When I turned back around and Jacob had turned into a russet wolf. He growled at the forest behind me and I turned to face a huge, hairless wolf.

Its beady eyes stared at me, ignoring Jacob's growls. It bared its teeth and lunged at me.

*.*.*.*.*

**CRY! THEIR JUST SO SWEET TOGETHER! I LOVE MAKING THEIR RELATIONSHIP… WELL, EVEN, YA KNOW?**

**LIKE, THE BOY ISN'T IN CONTROL EVERYTHING THAT GOES ON, THEY ARE OF EQUAL STRENGTH, IN MENTALLITY AND LOVE…TALLITY….NESS.**

**ANYWAY, HOPED YOU LIKED IT AND PLEASE SEND ME A REVIEW! I KNOW SOME PEOPLE HAVE BEEN READNG THIS AND I'VE ONLY GOTTEN REVIEWS FROM THE SAME 3 PEOPLE AND 1 OTHER PERSON (LOVE YOU GUYS!)**

**AND KNOW I WILL RECOGNIZE SOME AWESOME PEEPS WHO HAVE ACKNOWLEDGED THIS STORY IN SOME WAY SINCE LAST CHAPTER:**

**TAAAY, LUV2BELOVED, PARAMORFANFRLIF, SIRIUSPADDY, AND STAMPER55555**

**SIRIUSPADDY: AWESOME-SAUCE NAME. PERIOD.**

**TAAAY: AGAIN, I LOVE YOUR REVIEWS!**

**LUV2BELOVED: U R AWESOME FOR NOT HATING ME. AND WHO ELSE KILLED OF BILLY? I WANT TO KNOW, NOW!**

**PARAMORFANFRLIF: AAAAHHHHH THE BAD MOUTH! STORIES GREAT, AS I SAID ABOVE! I LOVE OUR E-MAILS SOOOO MUCH! UR JUST AS SPAZZY AS ME! WHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS EVERYBODY! THEY ARE GREATLY APPRECIATED!**

**AND NOW A QUOTE FOR YOUR ENTERTAINMENT:**

**"Cheese… milk's leap toward immortality."**

**~Clifton Fadiman**

**OKAY AND ANOTHER ONE CUZ I FOUND A GOOD WEBSITE OF 'EM:**

**"People think it must be fun to be a super genius, but they don't realize how hard it is to put up with all the idiots in the world."**

**~Calvin from**_** Calvin and Hobbes**_

**BYE! IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS OR CORRECTIONS, PLEASE LET ME KNOW!**

_**THANK YOU!**_


	15. Chapter 14 A Wonderful Dream

**a/n:**

**HELLO EVERYBODY! WAZ UP? SO. TIRED. LIKE, YOU HAVE NO IDEA.**

**I GET LIKE 6 HOURS OF SLEEP A NIGHT, WHICH SUX! **

**ANYWAY, I GOT SOME NEW REVIEWERS WHOM I WILL OFFICIALLY WRITE BACK TO AT THE END!**

**ANYWAY, IM EXCITED! ALMOST 1,000 HITS, WHICH IS WHAT MY GOAL FOR THIS STORY IS!**

**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS, AND I HOPED YOU LIKE MY STORY SO FAR, PEOPLE WHO DON'T REVIEW BECAUSE THEY ARE LAZY OR JUST DON'T FEEL LIKE IT!**

**. YOU GUYS ROCK FOR READING THIS FAR, AND I HOPE YOU READ ON!**

**OKAY, BACK TO THE CHAPTER! THIS IS GONNA BE AWESOME! HERE YA GO, CHAPTER 14!**

**MORE FLUFF AND JENESMEE! YAYAY! THEY ARE JUST SO ADORABLE!**

_**Chapter 14- A Wonderful Dream…**_

A couple days later, I was still having that same nightmare. I awoke from my horrifying dream to a shrilly voice in my ear.

"Happy Birthday, Renesmee!" Alice shrieked, right up next to my head.

I rubbed my eyes, trying to shake off the dream, and sat up to see my whole family and Jacob standing around my bed.

I groaned playfully and collapsed back down on my bed.

"Oh my gosh, Nessie!" Alice squealed, "Wake up! We've got so much planned! Okay, you and Jake go get breakfast some where and then…"

I ignored her and touched Jacob's face, telling him that he didn't have to be here if he didn't want to; he wouldn't be missing much.

He chuckled and whispered, "But I _want_ to be here. It's your birthday."

I smiled, caressing his face. He grabbed my hand and held it there. Then, I noticed everyone had refrained from talking.

I tore my eyes away from Jacob's to see everyone looking at Alice. She was staring at Jacob with an odd look on her face. As if she was completely befuzzled.

Then she whispered, "Jacob can I talk to you?" He nodded and gestured for her to talk. She quickly added, "Outside?"

"Sure…" he replied suspiciously, following her outside.

She took him into the woods behind our house, right in front of my bedroom window. I couldn't hear her, but I was sure the others could.

I saw her and Jacob's outline in the woods, obviously talking. Suddenly, Alice started jumping up and down and hugged poor Jacob, very enthusiastically.

When Alice finally let go and skipped back towards the house, Jacob looked utterly disgusted. He then turned and ran in the other direction.

I wondered where he was going… I honestly had no clue. I shot death-stares at my family, searching for answers, but their stoic faces gave away nothing.

Maybe they didn't hear her… or maybe I'm a hippopotamus with wings that lives on Mars.

Alice bounced into the room and announced, "Jacob has gone to take care of some unfinished business and to take a bath." I rolled my eyes at that, "Let's hunt!"

We went hunting and I caught a black bear and 2 elk for breakfast. And I didn't even mess up my clothes in the process!

I would have caught more, but I was thinking of Jacob and his mysterious disappearance.

Where could he have gone? What were him and Alice talking about? So many questions, but no answers came to mind.

When we got back from the prolonged trip, since we stopped by the Denalis, just to say hi, I got a note from Jacob telling me to meet him at the beach at 9:30. It was 10:00!

"Oh, shoot! Mom, Dad, I'm going to the beach with Jake! Is that okay?' iasked, unsure, since it was my birthday.

"Oh, no its fine, go, go!" my mom squealed, almost pushing me out the door. She seemed a little too eager to get me out the door.

"Okay, bye," I said skeptically. What were they up to? Seriously. It started to piss me off.

I turned to look at them one more time, through the screen door. Mom looked happy, but a little melancholy. Dad held her hand and had the same expression. What the heck?

I waved goodbye and ran to the beach. I found Jacob by our tree, making a blue fire from the driftwood on the sand.

He looked up at me and smiled warmly. I was a little startled by all that love and sweetness be in that one smile. I also sensed some nervousness.

I smiled back with as much affection in it as his. I sat down next to him, stole a quick kiss and said, "What's up?"

His face drooped and he gulped. I stared at him in confusion. What had I said?

"Uh, so I was thinking, um Ness…" he took a deep breath and started again.

"Look, Nessie, I love you always, you know that, right?"

I nodded. Of course I knew. We told each other that, like everyday. What could he be hiding? I gestured to him to keep saying whatever he was trying to say.

He smiled, but still looked a little nervous.

"I want to be with you forever, my Nessie."

Then, he knelt on one knee, right in the sand. I gasped. Holy crap. Oh my god.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, will you marry me?"

He grinned, relieved that he finally got the words out. I was so stunned; I couldn't say anything for a while. His smile faded a little, noticing that I wasn't answering.

Then, I did something that even surprised me. I screamed, "Yes, yes, yes! Of course, Jake! I love you so much! Yes, yes, yes…"

And I tackled him on that beach, giving him a kiss for every word I said. Jacob started chuckling and kissing me back.

When we finally stood up, I brushed myself off and dragged him to my house. As we ran, we laughed giddily and held hands all the way.

Just before we got to my house, Jacob stopped me.

"Let's go! I wanna tell them!" I whined, like a small child. I was so happy! I tried to pull him, which failed immediately.

Jacob chuckled and gave me grin. "Don't you want to see the ring?"

I blushed. Oh right, that. Stupid… "Oh yeah, I'd love to."

He got a small box in his pocket and opened it. A beautiful ring rested in the velvet that surrounded it.

It was simple, a silver band with 2 purple stones surrounding a stunning stone. It looked like Jacob had entrapped some of the sky, and put it into this alluring gem.

I covered my mouth as he took my left hand and placed it on my ring finger. It fit perfectly. I stared at it, mesmerized by the beauty. This was seriously happening.

Jacob looked worried. "Is it okay? I didn't know if it was the right cut or-"

I shushed him with my lips, telling him it was flawless. He grinned and we walked to my house, hand in hand.

*.*.*.*.*

**AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! Oh My God! DID YOU FREAKING READ THE LOVEY-DOVEY NESS! HOLY CRAP, I LOVE THEM!**

**BUT I AM PISSED AT THE DOCUMENT MANAGER, WHO KEEPS TAKING OUT ALL THE EXCLAMATION POINTS I'VE BEEN USING!**

**JUST PRETEND, AFTER EVERY SENTENCE, I HAVE ABOUT A MILLION OF '!' - THESE! THAT'S HOW I USUALLY WRITE…**

**BLECH! ANYWAY, HOPE YOU LIKED THE LOVEYNESS! AND I'M EXCITED FOR THE NEXT COUPLE OF CHAPTAS CUZ I GET TO INTRODUCE A NEW CHARACTER!**

**HER NAME IS CLARA, BUT I WILL TELL YOU NOTHING MORE! SHE IS MY CHARACTER, AND SHE IS THE ONLY ONE I OWN!**

**OH, AND THE STONE THAT RENESMEE REFERS TO AS, 'IF JACOB HAD ENTRAPPED SOME OF THE SKY' IS CALLED MOON STONE. ITS BEAUTIFUL, SO LOOK IT UP ON GOOGLE!**

**OKAY AND NEW AND OLD REVIEWERS:**

**SUEGI: YES IT IS DRAMATIC AND YOU WILL GET EVEN MORE, ONCE YOU READ ON!**

**CRAZYCEE: THX 4 POSTING ME ON UR FAVS!**

**SIRIUSPADDY: THANK YOU AND AS YOU CAN SEE, I AM SPEEDING UP! THX!**

**TAAAY: THANK YOU! AND I WAS TEARING UP TOO, TRUST ME!**

**PARAMORFANFRLIF: THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH! WWWWWHHHHHEEEEEEE! TO U TOO. AGAIN. NOW ITS MY TURN TO LAUGH LOUDLY. HAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHA. AND WHAT'S WITH THE HIPPOPOTAMUS THING? ITS REALLY BUGGING ME!**

**POSEIDONGURL4- THANK YOU! AND I HOPE YOU GET THIS FAR TO READ THIS, BECAUSE I COULDN'T RESPOND TO ALL OF YOUR REVIEWS! THANKS SO SO SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING ALL THE CHAPTAS YOU'VE READ SO, FOR IT HAS BEEN FUN TO READ! AND THX 4 ADDING ME TO UR FAVS! YAAY ANOTHER PERSON!**

**THANK YOU EVERYBODY! I REALLY APPRECIATE AND IS ENTERTAINED NY YOUR REVIEWS!**

**AND NOW A QUOTE FOR YOUR ENTERTAINMENT:**

**"I have lost friends, some by death, others through sheer inability to cross the street." ~ Virginia Woolf**

**OKAY, AND ANOTHER ONE CUZ I'M BORED:**

**Women complain about premenstrual syndrome, but I think of it as the only time of the month that I can be myself.**

**~Roseanne Barr**

**OKAY, THAT IS ALL PEOPLE! HOPED YOU LIKED IT!**

**_THANK YOU!_**


	16. Chapter 15 A Terrible Nightmare

**a/n**

**HELLO EVERYBODYZ! I AM QUICKLY WRITING THIS CHAPTA, CUZ I GOTTA GO TO SLEEP! **

**I HAVE A FIELD HOCKEY GAME TOMORROW (WE'RE GONNA LOSE ****) AND I GOTTA REST UP! ITS GONNA BE FREAKING AWESOME (NOT)!**

**ANYWAY, HOPE YOU LIKE THIS, CHAPTER, BECAUSE NOW IT GETS SAD AGAIN. BUT NOT THE WAY THAT YOU THINK… HOPEFULLY?**

**WAIT, IF YOU GUESSED THIS, PLEASE TELL ME!**

**SORRY FOR THE LATENESS! I HAD A HHHHUUUUGGGEGEEEE DAY YEASTERDAY! **

**SOME FREAKY KIDS FROM THE OTHER FIELD HOCKEY TEAM WERE SO PISSED THAT WE BEAT THEM, THEY STOLE MY PHONE, WERE THROWING IT AGAINST THE WALL AND THEN STOLE MY BATTERY! **

**IT WAS REALLY SCARY! ANYWAYS, HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER! IT'S PRETTY GOOD! FINALLY SOME MORE ACTION!**

**WELL, THE NEXT CHAPTER HAS MORE ACTION, THIS IS KIND OF AN INTRODUCTORY… BUT WHATEVER!**

**HOPE YOU LIKE IT! AND NOW, FOR **_**CHAPTER 15!**_

_**Chapter 15- A Terrible Nightmare**_

When Jacob and I arrived at my house, we met many grief-stricken eyes. My smile slowly died.

"What happened? Is everyone okay?" I said, frantically counting heads. Everyone was there; that was either a good or a bad sign.

Everyone just glanced sullenly into my eyes.

Jacob looked just as worried as I did, "This reminds me of the time when-"

"The Volturi are coming."

Alice and Dad spoke simultaneously. I gasped and almost fell into Jacob's arms. I sometimes still had nightmares about them. They really scared me when I was little.

Of course, when something wonderful happens in my life, it is quickly smothered by something absolutely horrible.

"They're running from something," Alice continued, her eyes glazing over, "And leading whatever it is straight to us."

I looked up at Jacob, and since we were still holding hands, asked him silently, '_What are we going to do about the wedding?'_

He leaned down to me and whispered, "I don't know, Ness." He kissed my forehead and started to stroke my hair.

I tried to listen to my family's conversation, and attempted to fight back tears that were trying to break free.

Now, I might never be married. Even worse, I might be killed by whatever is following the Volturi.

Even worse than that, Jacob might be killed and I spared. I don't think I could ever be able to live through that.

Words went in and out of my mind, like running water. There were few I could comprehend, before they went whooshing past.

Volturi…running…big animals…rules…vampires. You get the picture.

I looked up at Jacob to see if he was processing any of this, to see him listening intently to their discussion. If he thought that this was important, than I did too.

So I started to really listen to what they were talking about.

'What could it be?" Emmett growled, pounding his fist on the table, "Alice can you see anything?"

"No, I told you I can't!" Alice snapped back, clearly angry now, "I hate being blind!"

"Everybody calm down!" Esme said, trying to sound soothing but I could still sense her tension through her voice.

There was a sudden blanket of serenity that fell over the room. When it lessened, we all glared at Jasper. He shrugged and gestured for us to keep talking.

Mom resumed the talk. "So, Alice can you please tell us more of what you know about the Volturi."

Alice took on that blank look again and spoke.

"They are taking everyone. Again, this is not like they are trying to kill us, at least not directly. They are bringing as much as possible with them and fleeing Volterra. I have no idea what could have driven them out of their home."

I looked at the floor. This was getting worse and worse. I couldn't believe this was happening; on my birthday too!

I fiddled with my engagement ring, maybe hoping to reverse everything that happened and go back to the beach, where I felt safe for once, in Jacob's arms.

"What are we g-" Emmett started to say but was interrupted by Alice.

"Wait, Renesmee, where did you get that beautiful ring?"

My silent tears hit the floor in heavy dewdrops.

*.*.*.*.*

The next day, we were preparing for the Volturi.

"They're coming in a couple of days, so you could have your wedding then," Alice said, trying to soothe me.

"No. I'm going to plan this one. I don't want to rush it," I replied, trying to sound calm. _I also don't want to get married and then killed the next day, _ I thought to myself, not wanting to upset anyone even more.

I sighed and to tidy up my room. Esme was determined to get the house clean enough for our "guests." How can she call these murderers guests?

I asked her this and she simply answered, "Because we can keep our heads and they cannot." I didn't know if that comment was literal or not…

When we couldn't see a speck of dust anywhere in each of our houses, Alice decided to make us pack, for we might have to leave at any given moment.

Alice gave us each a small bag and told us only to bring our most precious items. Jacob stayed with me this entire time, and offered to help me pack, but I told him to tell the pack of this.

He had simply nodded and gave me this heart-melting kiss. I didn't even care that my parents were standing right there.

I looked around my room and found nothing that wonderful to bring with me. The most precious things I had I wore; the locket my mother gave me when I was little and my engagement ring.

I gave Alice back the bag and whispered, "I'll be fie with what's on me right now." She nodded and tossed in the pile of all the other bags my family members didn't need.

I smiled sadly and went to my room for some sleep. When I got there, I sat on my bed, trying not to think of what's to come. I hated not knowing.

Then I heard a knock and turned towards the window. Jacob stepped through the window frame, his face completely serious.

I smiled at him sadly, trying to lighten the mood, but his face remained intense. I went to him and he held my face in between his hands.

He murmured, "I love you, Renesmee, and I'll follow you anywhere." He gave me a long, sweet kiss.

I broke off and said, "I love you too, Jacob, always," before I melted in his arms.

*.*.*.*.*

I woke up to Jacob's snores in the rocking chair beside my bed. I smiled and woke him up with a kiss. Him being here had kept the dreams at bay.

He rubbed his eyes and looked happy to see me. I smiled and whispered, "Go out the window, I have to get changed. Come back in about 5 minutes."

He grinned, kissed me and jumped out the window. I got changed quickly and went downstairs to find that nobody was there.

I figured they were preparing for this day to come. They were either going to arrive today or tomorrow, Alice wasn't completely sure.

I sighed, and waited for Jacob. A couple minutes later, there was a knock at the door. I beamed and opened the door, guessing who it was.

Jacob's face was forlorn. "They're here."

*.*.*.*,*

**CLIFFY! MMWWAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! WHAT WILL HAPPEN? HOLY MACKREL!**

**BOY, THAT WAS AN INTENSE CHAPTER! IM SURE SOME OF YOU MUST HAVE GUESSED IT, I MEAN I KNEW AT THE BEGINNING OF THE BOOK!**

**OKAY, WELL MAYBE I DON'T EXACTLY COUNT… ANYWAYS, SORRY FOR THE LATENESS, BEEN SWAMPED WITH HW AND SPORTS AND ALL THAT OTHER STUFF…**

**ANYWAYS, GOT SOME KNEW FANS AND I SHALT NOW ADDRESS THEM AS SUCH:::**

Wannabevampire1997: **HI! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEW! AND TRUST ME, YOU ARE NOT THE ONLY ONE DAY DREAMING ABOUT BEING RENESMEE! I FREAKING WROTE THIS WHOLE STORY! THAT SHOULD TELL YOU SOMETHING!**

**ParamorFnFrLif: OKAY, SO, LONG STORY SHORT: ERM… I DON'T REALLY KNOW WHAT TO SAY… UM… I KINDA SAID EVERYTHING IN THAT E-MAIL SO… I'LL MERELY REPEAT MYSELF! SORRY ABOUT YOUR GRANDFATHER! HOPE HE GETS BETTER! AND THX 4 CATCHING UP! LOVED THE POEM IN YOUR NEW STORY BTW…**

luv2beloved: **YEAH, IVE BEEN PLAYING THE CATCHING UP GAME ON THIS FANFIC AND MANY OTHERS! OH AND JACOB ISNT DEALING WITH HIS GRIEF AS MUCH AS YOU THONK, AS YOU WILL SEE IN THE NEXT CHAPTA!**

**SIRIUSPADDY: I KNOW! IM SOOO HAPPY ABOUT THEIR MARRIAGE TOO! YAY!**

**SUEGI: IT GETS EVEN MORE DRAMATIC AND EXCITING! TRUST ME WHEN I SAY THIS: THERE IS AN AWESOME NEW CHARACTER NAMED CLARA COMING UP IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! SHE IS ALL MINE!**

**AND THAT IS ALL! THANKS TO EVERYBODY READING THIS, WHEREVER YOU ARE! YAYA!**

**AND NOW, A QUOTE FOR YOUR ENTERTAINMENT:**

"I love deadlines. I especially like the whooshing sound they make as they go flying by."

Douglas Adams

**THAT IS ONE OF MY FAVORITE QUOTES EVAR! I LOVE THAT BOOK, THE HITCH HIKER'S GUIDE TO THE GALAXY! ITS SO FUNNY! ANYWAYS, HOPED YOU LIKED THAT CHAPTER!**

_**THANK YOU!**_


	17. Chapter 16 Our Visitors Arrive

**a/n**

**H-E-L-L-O E-V-E-R-Y-B-D-O-Y! SORRY ABOUT THAT, IM **_**SUPPOSED**_** TO BE HELPING MY SISTER, BUT I DECIDED TO DO THIS INSTEAD. SO WHAT, IF SHE SCREWS UP HER SPELLING TEST?**

**MY DAD'S GONNA KILL ME… OH WELL! I'VE BEEN MAKING HIM PISSED ALL WEEK, WHAT WILL THIS HARM!**

**OH, HERE HE COMES NOW! DAD: **_**WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOUNG LADY?**_

**ME: **_**HEEHEE… NOTHIN'.**_

**DAD: **_**sigh. TEENAGERS.**_

**ME: **_**complete fake sigh. PARENTS. Then grins and keeps writing this, even though there is smoke coming out of her father's ears.**_

**SO YEAH, THAT A TYPICAL CONVO IN THIS HOUSE HOLD AT THIS POINT. THAT'S MY FATHER FOR YA. I LOVE HIM, BUT SOMETIMES… YOU KNOW HOW IT IS… PARENTS.**

**SORRY THIS IS SOOOOO LATE! I WENT TO GETTYSBURG WITH MY SCHOOL FOR 3 DAYS, AND I FINALLY GOT BACK TODAY! YAY!**

**ANYWAYS, HERE IS CHAPTA 16! AAAAAAAHHHHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I HAVE THE CHARACTER I MADE UP IN THIS ONE! IM SOOO PROUD OF MYSELF!**

**GAH! I AM OFFICIALLY OBSESSED WITH THIS WEBSITE! IM READING LIKE 6 FF AT ONCE! **

**YEAH, I AM PARTIALLY INSANE. I GET IT FROM MY FRIENDS.**

**ANYWAY, THIS INTRO IS GETTING LONG, SO I BETTER CUT IT OFF RIGHT HERE… AND NOW FOR CHAPTA 16!**

**P.S. ANNA, OF YOU ARE READING THIS:::: PLEASE REVIEW! THERES A LITTLE OPTION AT THE END! CLICK ON IT AND PUT IN A RANDOM NAME SUCH AS: MUSTACHE JOE, MOUSTACHE HOBO OR STICK OUT ONE TOOTH. I WILL KNOW ITS YOU!**

**CHAPTA 16 EVERYBODY!**

_**Chapter 16- Our Visitors Arrive**_

I gaped at him, probably resembling a fish. He pulled me into his arms and whispered in my ear, "The pack saw them coming through the water. I told them not to mess with them."

I nodded into his shoulder. Oh god, this was really happening. Holy crap.

I ran upstairs to Mom and Dad's room and banged on the door. "They're here! Hurry up!"

I ran out the door with Jacob before I got their answer. I needed to get to the other house to warn them!

We ran to the other house and pounded on the door. Alice opened it and I saw everyone was in the living room. I must've missed the memo.

"Sorry we didn't tell you Renesmee. We didn't want to wake-" Mom started to say but was rudely interrupted by Alice.

"That doesn't matter now! The point is, they are almost here! We must wait outside!"

We scurried out to the backyard and I took Jacob's hand. He pulled away and murmured, "I don't want to provoke them. I should go."

"No!" I shrieked, freaking out. I couldn't stand this without him. Alice sighed and said, "Just stay, Jacob! You'll provoke them whether you're here, or the other side of the planet."

Jacob rolled his eyes in her direction and said, "Thanks," sarcastically. He then took my hand in a firm grip and I breathed a sigh of relief. I wouldn't have to do this alone!

Dad and Alice suddenly looked towards the north side of the trees and everyone followed his gaze. I glanced at Mom before turning and she seemed to be focusing very hard.

I assumed she was making the invisible field around us. God, she's amazing. I was the last one to turn my head to the forest.

Dark figures were advancing from the shadows. They seemed to simply appear from the gloom, coming to give my death sentence.

I recognized most of them from the last time they had come. Aro, Jane, Alec, Marcus. You get the picture. But there was a new vampire with crazed eyes walking alongside Jane.

She had long, wavy hair that went down to her waist. She was a short woman, looked about 13, 14 years old. She smiled at us hungrily and grasped Jane's hand.

Either she has no temper, or her power still worked on us. I grimaced and touched Jacob's face and asked, '_Who is that?'_

He shrugged and squeezed my hand. Then Dad spoke, "Well, hello Aro. Have you called on us for a social visit, perhaps?"

"Partially yes," Aro murmured for everyone to hear, not daring to come closer. "I see that your daughter has blossomed. And has found love. How wonderful."

I felt like cowering in a corner as his eyes focused on me. I felt as if he was searching through me, trying to find something valuable, but finding nothing.

I was scared out of my wits, but I held my head high and inched towards Jacob. I nodded my head at him and glanced at the girl again.

She was tilting her head in confusion, staring at me with her piercing eyes. I turn away and look at Caius who had started to speak, "A werewolf. How…disgusting."

Jacob growled and I soothed him with silent words. We didn't need him turning into a wolf, too!

"So," Carlisle said, trying to bring the conversation away from us, "What was that about partially coming here for a social visit?"

I exhaled in relief. Yes, let us talk about something other than me and Jacob's love life. The discussion was getting too awkward for me…

"Ah, yes," Aro answered squeamishly, "We are fleeing from our beloved home. It is quite the long story…" He looked forlornly away from us and to the trees behind us, most likely finding away for escape.

"We have time," Carlisle responded quickly, trying to get the stupid story out of him.

Aro sighed. "Alright, I shall tell you. But it is quite the sad story. It all started a couple of month ago. We had spotted Children of the Moon, also known as werewolves, around Volterra. We executed them all, but it was very odd to see them again. We were almost positive Caius had scared them off. Then a vampire came to us, searching for our hospitality and Clara became part of the family."

He then turned and gestured towards the new vampire, who was flitting about the ranks, tugging at uniforms. They all seemed to stay stoic, but looked secretly amused. I wondered what her story was…

She stopped when Aro mentioned her name and turned towards us. "I have a very special gift." Her singsong voice filled the meadow with chilly radiance.

"I can see into your past to predict the future. Not the sure future, but close to it! Now, I shall read all of yours, just for the fun of it!"

She gave a shrill giggle and skipped to the end of our line, leaving Jacob and I last. She smiled, played and giggled as she talked. I showed the word _Loony_ in Jacob's mind and he stifled a grin.

I almost smiled myself until I noticed that Clara's eyes were on me. I looked straight into her eyes, remarking that they were blood-shot and crazed. She stared back at me for a while and then merely glanced at Jacob.

"Ah," She spoke, calming down and turning serious, "I see so much. I have advice. You should know that making out in each other's rooms cannot heal the deepest wounds. That goes for both of you."

I blushed furiously and stare at her back as she turned and headed back to Jane's side. I have to work very hard to close my mouth. I didn't dare look at my family, just knowing that they were ogling at me or trying to ignore that last comment.

I just focused on Clara, who was playing with Jane's hair. I assumed that Jane would put her through a spasm of pain, but she smiled at the girl. Odd. I kept watching and Clara started to circle Alec.

He grinned and ruffled her hair. I stepped back a little. That was too weird. How was that possible? I'd ask Dad later. I then focused on Aro, who had started to speak.

"Now that you have met Clara, we must come to the real problem. We are being chased by the Children of the Moon."

*.*.*.*.*

OH MY FREAKING GAWD! I AM SOOOOOO HAPPY THAT I FINALLY GOT TO WROTE THAT! IT'S LIKE A SIGH OF RELIEF!

I'VE BEEN BOTTLING IT UP INSIDE SO MUCH, I WAS ABOUT TO EXPLODE! I ALMOST TOLD ONE OF MY REVIEWERS (PARAMORFNFRLIF) ABOUT IT, BUT I CONTROLLED MYSELF!

AND NOW YOU KNOW! YAY! AND IM SOOO SORRY, BUT I DON'T REALLY HAVE TIME TO ADDRESS REVIEWS, BUT YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE! I LOVE YOU GUYS!

SO, HERES A QUOTE, CUZ I GOTTA GO:

"You can't leave footprints in the sands of time if you're sitting on your butt. And who wants to leave buttprints in the sands of time?"

~ANONYMOUS

YOU MAY HAVE NOTICED THAT I HAVE LOTS OF ANONYMOUS QUOTES. YEAH, IDK WHY THESE PEOPLE PUT ANONYMOUS WHEN WHAT THEY SAY IS SOOO FREAKING FUNNY!

ANYWAYS, I SERIOUSLY GOTTA GO, ITS GETTING LATE AND I HAVE TO FREAKING RUN THE MILE TOMORROW!

OH WELL! BYE!

_**THANK YOU!**_


	18. Chapter 17 Determination

**a/n**

**HELLO EVERYBODY! ITS FINALLY THE WEEKEND AND I AM WALKING ZOMBIE! STUPID SLEEP DEPRIVATION AND ITS SIDE EFFECTS!**

**OI, SO ANYWAYS, I AM JUST CHECKING UP ON ALL OF MY AWESOMESAUCE FANFICS AND EATING ICE CREAM AT 2:00 IN THE AFTERNOON!**

**OMG I AM SOOO SORE FROM RUNNING THE MILE YESTERDAY AT LIKE 9:00 IN THE MORNING… IT SUX HAVING GYM SECOND PERIOD…**

**OH! AND RIGHT AT THIS MOMENT, I AM LISTENING TO 'I WRITE SINS NOT TRAGEDIES' BY: PANIC! AT THE DISCO! IF YOU DO NOT KNOW THAT SONG, THEN LISTEN TO RIGHT NOW! IT'S FREAKING AMAZING!**

**OKAY, SO ITS ABIT OF A SHORT CHAP, BUT ITS PRETTY GOOD, AND EXPLAINS THE VOLTURI'S INSANITY. A LITTLE. THEY'RE STILL KINDA INSANE.**

**OH AND QUESTION, WHY HAVEN'T I HAD ANY REVIEWS SINCE MY LAST POST? AAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!**

**OKAY AND OTHER QUESTION, DO YOU THINK THAT ACCORDING TO YOUR HAIR COLOR, ITS HOW COLORFUL YOUR SOUL IS?**

**CUZ THIS WEIRD YET AWESOME YET MEAN KID IN MY CLASS TOLD MY FRIEND THAT SINCE SHE HAD A BORING COLOR BROWN HAIR THAN SHE WASN'T VERY COLORFUL AS A PERSON.**

**IM YELLING AT HIM MONDAY… ANYWAYS, WHAT DO YOU THINK? OH, I AM SOOO EXCITED FOR HALLOWEEN! IM BEING GOTH WHILE MY FRIEND IS BEING PREPPY! WERE BEING OPPOSITE PERSONAS!**

**ANYWAYS, I BETTER GET A MOVE ON WITH THIS FF CHAPAT CUZ I HAVE TO GO CLEAN UP MY ROOM… WAIT, I'LL BE RIGHT BACK..**

**OKAY, IM BACK. WHEW, I HATE CLEANING MY ROOM. AND NO I WILL NOT KEEP IT CLEAN, IT TAKES TOO MUCH WORK. AND YES, I AM VERY LAZY THaNK YOU VERY MUCH!**

**OKAY, SERIOUSLY, HERE IS CHAPTA 17! YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY!**

_**Chapter 17- Determination**_

I gasped, realizing that my dreams were true. "And you bought them straight to us?" Jacob yelled, shaking and his hands balled up into fists.

I held his face in my hands, channeling calming energy through my fingers. He seemed to relax a little but I knew that next time he got ticked off he would turn into a wolf. And I really did not need that right now.

"Calm down, everyone," Aro murmured, "No need to be upset. I will explain my reasoning. As you now know, Clara can look into your past to predict the future. So, when she became one of us, we took one of the captured wolves to her. One look and she knew what was happening in approximately 2 weeks. Wolves were going to attack Volterra. For revenge on Caius for killing their kin. Knowing that we were no match for them, we quickly packed and left."

"How far ahead are you from them? Would they cross the ocean to follow you?" Carlisle said anxiously, trying to pry the information from Aro as fast as possible.

"We are about 3 days ahead of them and yes, they would cross an ocean to get us, We sent one of our wives to check and she never came back," Aro replied sadly, looking at his feet uncomfortably.

"Then there isn't much time, " Carlisle said curtly, trying to sound calm, but barely concealing the rage in his voice.

"Yes, we best be leaving anyway," Aro said smoothly, "Take care all of you and I'm sorry to have brought this upon you." There was no pity in his voice.

We all nodded in his direction, staring the Volturi down, daring them to try to attack. We were ready. They all looked at each other and started to back away from us, to where they had come from.

When they disappeared into the dense trees, the thing that I last saw of them was the glowing eyes of Clara, looking at me in hatred.

I shivered and turned towards my family. They all looked very tense as they looked at Alice and Dad for confirmation that they were really leaving.

"They are gone," Alice and Dad said simultaneously. We all then walked like zombies inside to the living room. We sat in silence, waiting for something but anticipating nothing.

Emmett was the first to take action. "Okay, so now we know what we're up against. How will we take them down?"

We stared back at him, knowing the answer, but not telling him. It seemed like saying it made it final. Dad was the one to admit our weakness, "We must run. If the Volturi are fleeing, so must we. They would like to think that we will stand and fight, that's why they stopped here. It will ruin us if we stay."

We all looked at him in disbelief. I honestly thought that we were never ever going to leave our home, but now that I seriously thought about it, I guess he was right.

We had to leave. It was inevitable. But how could we leave our home? It was the one place where I felt completely welcome and safe.

I took a deep breath and looked up at Jacob. His face was rigid with determination. I knew he would stop at nothing to keep me alive; even if that meant sacrificing himself.

But I could not live without my Jacob. I realized that if had to die I would die with him. I sat up straight and looked at my family with confidence in myself.

I was getting through this with Jacob, dead or alive.

*.*.*.*.*

**SORRY FOR THE RRRREEEAAALLLYY SHORT CHAPTA! IM REALLY TIRED, BUT IT PICKS UP NEXT CHAP! ****IT GETS INTENSE!**

**ANYWAYS, IM RRREEEAAALLLYYY TIRED AND ITS FREAKING SUNDAY NIGHT! GGGAAAAHHHH! I DON'T WANT TO GO TO SCHOOL TOMORROW!**

**OH WELL, THAT'S WHAT YOU HAVE TO PUT UP WITH IF YA WANT AN EDUCATION! DIDJA HEAR THAT KIDDIES? YOU HAVE TO GET UP EARLY TO LEARN, WHICH YOU CHOOSE: SLEEP OR SMARTS?**

**GIVE ME YOUR ANSWER TO THAT QUESTION IN YOUR REVIEWS.. OH AND IM SORRY BUT NO REVIEWS? REALLY? **

**OH, I CAN'T FORGET MY ONLY ONE FROM SIRIUSPADDY: **

**LOVE YOU! THANKS SOOOO MUCH FOR ACTUALLY RESPONDING TO MY CHAP! EVEN THOUGH, YOU DID CALL IT SHORT, BUT WHATEVA! THIS ONE'S SHORT TOO, SO SUCK IT UP! JUST KIDDING, THX 4 THE REVIEW!**

**SOOO… YEAH… GOTTA GO TO SLEEP NOW!**

**AND NOW A QUOTE FOR YOUR ENTERTAINMENT:**

**(OKAY, IM DOING A LOT OF RRREEAALLY FUNNY ONES IN A ROW, SO HERE YA GO):**

**Mirrors can't talk. And lucky for you they can't laugh.**

**TGIF- Thank God I'm female.**

**Never put off till tomorrow what you can avoid altogether.**

**You can pick your nose and pick your friends but you can't wipe your friends on the couch.**

**I see dumb people.**

**Death is life's way of telling you you're fired.**

**Don't judge a book by its movie.**

**Why do people say "no offense" when they're about to offend someone?**

**If at first you don't succeed... So much for skydiving.**

**When everything's coming your way, you're in the wrong lane.**

**You have to stay in shape. My grandmother started walking five miles a day when she was 60. She's 97 today and we don't know where the hell she is.**

**Consciousness- that annoying time between naps.**

_**THANK YOU!**_


	19. Chapter 18 Strong to Sorrow

**a/n**

**OKAY, OKAY, I LIED, THIS IS NOT THE ACTION CHAPTER… IM SORRY! IT'S A SAD ONE THOUGH, OF THAT MAKES YOU HAPPY..**

**YEAH, IM TIRED SO I DON'T PARTICULARLY KNOW WHAT IM SAYING RIGHT NOW SO… YEAH.**

**UGH! SORRY FOR THE LONG TIME BETWEEN UPDATES, I HAVE A HHHUUUGGGEEE PROJECT DUE NEXT WEEK AND IT IS A HUGE PROBLEM BECAUSE I HAVE FIELD HOCKEY PRACTICE LIKE, EVERY FREAKING DAY THIS WEEK..**

**MY TEACHER CAN'T SEEM TO COMPREHEND THAT WE HAVE A LIFE…**

**OKAY, SORRY FOR THAT RANT, IM JUST REALLY ANNOYED AND STUFF AT SCHOOL! BLECH!**

**ANYWAYS, SHORT CHAP, AND I SWEAR TO YOU ON MY DEAD CAT'S GRAVE THAT NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE ACTION CHAPTER!**

**I'D RATHER NOT SWEAR ON MY OWN LIFE, BECUZ KARMA HAS NOT BEEN WORKING FOR ME LATELY…**

**SO, ANYWAYS, HERE IS CHAPTER 18!**

_**Chapter 18- Strength to Sorrow**_

They decided that we will leave tomorrow, for I need my sleep and they need to figure out where we were going to go. I climbed into bed with Jacob in the chair beside me.

He then laid down beside me, just to be close. I was appreciative of this. I would need him for a long while before we had to go.

We just looked into each other's eyes, savoring each other's face while we could look at them. We both knew that we would probably die together to save our family. Yes, I do include as Jacob as part of my family. It's just not official yet.

I snuggled up to his chest and we fell asleep in each other's arms.

I woke up the next morning to the absence of Jacob's steady snores beside me. I sat up quickly and looked around. Where could he possibly be?

I got dressed and followed his scent to the middle of the forest. I found him trembling from sobs that rocked his body. His face was in his hands and his back was facing me.

Watching him like this makes big fat tears roll down my face and hit the soft earth. The mossy ground soaked up my tears without a trace but it kept my sorrow with me.

After a little bit like this, I went and sat down next to him, without a word. I didn't even bother to ask what's wrong. I knew the answer.

I caressed his face until he started to speak. "Why?" His hurt voice resonated through the silent forest. The ache in this one word seemed to sum up everything that I was feeling.

"I have already lost my father, I can't lose you too, Ness."

I audibly gulped, trying to calm my crying. I guess this is like our last good byes for now.

"I love you, Jacob. Always," I whispered into his ear and we both held each other in the dim light of the morning until we had both calmed down enough to head back to the house.

We both wiped the tears from our eyes as we ran back to my home, that we were about to leave forever.

We arrived to find everyone sitting down in the living room and talking about where we would go. Turns out we were going to Alaska where we could survive on penguins and polar bears for awhile until the werewolves couldn't survive there anymore.

I tried not to think that these things could potentially look like Jacob when we would come face to face with them.

Dad, reading my thoughts, said, "Don't worry, Renesmee, they are hairless monsters. They look absolutely nothing like the wolves you know."

I relaxed immediately and got ready to leave the house. We all stood up to leave at the exact same time. I could not believe that we were actually leaving our beloved home.

Suddenly I felt so selfish. I didn't even think about how this would affect the people around me. Mom must be heart broken. She loved our little cottage. And Charlie… wait, what about Charlie? What will he do?

Reading my thoughts again, Dad whispered, "We left him a note from all of us, saying that we had to leave on a moments notice, but hope to visit him soon. We will be okay, Renesmee."

I nodded and tried to hold back tears, again. I could not cry anymore. I had to be strong for my family and Jacob.

I took one last look around my house before bursting out the door with the rest of my family. I was about to leave when I noticed that Jacob wasn't beside me. Just as I was about to call his name, a russet wolf comes out of the house.

I smiled sadly at him and we follow my family's scent to the meadow, where they are waiting. Just before we get there, Jacob jumps out in front of me.

I stop knowingly as he morphs behind a tree. He comes out with his shorts on and quickly cradles my face in his strong hands.

He and I lean in at the same time for a last, soft kiss. We pull away and he turns into a wolf again. We head towards the meadow and my family.

His kisses are so wonderful- I was going to miss those. We all began running, heading towards the place of no return.

*.*.*.*.*

**DUN DUN DDDDDUUUUUUUUUUN.**

**OKAY, SO, YEAH! SWEETNESS=ADORABLE! I CRIED WRITING THIS PART TOO! OKAY, NOW THIS IS THE LAST SAD/SWEET PART.**

**NOW, FOR THE SAD/SCARY PART… HEHE THERE'S A CLIFF HANGER FOR YA!**

**OKAY. SORRY AGAIN FOR THE RRREEEAAALLLYY SHORT CHAPTA, IM WORKING ON MAKING THEM LONGER..**

**THE NEXT CHAPTA WILL BE LONGER, I SWEAR IT ON MY DEAD CAT'S GRAVE AGAIN… HEHE. I PROB SHOULD NOT BE MAKING JOKE ABOUT MY DEAD CATS… SORRY CALLIE AND GUSSIE.. LOVE YA!**

**OKAY, AND NOW FOR THE REVIEWS! ONLY GOT A COUPLE ;(:**

**SIRIUSPADDY: OKAY, SO FIRST OF ALL SERIOUSLY… I JUST LOOKED UP THE TIME DIFFERENCE BETWEEN INDIA AND HERE.. APPARENTLY ITS LIKE 9.5 HOURS AHEAD… SO ITS LIKE AROUND 7;00 IN THE MORNING I GUESS WHERE YOU ARE.. OH THAT'S WEIRD… THX 4 THE REVIEW!**

**LUV2BELOVED: AWESOMNEDD STORY! BEEN READING IT! GOOD!**

**PARAMORFANFRLIF: PLEASE DO NOT COMPARE CLARA TO ALICE…. GRRRRRRRRRRR! JK JK IDC VERY MUCH, DON'T WORRY… I DID NOT COPY OFF OF ALICE, OKAY? GET IT. GOT IT. GOOD.**

**TAAY: YEAH MY PARENTS ALWAYS TELL ME TO GET OFF THE COMPUTER.. BUT I NEVER DO SOOO HA! AND I LOVE MY QUOTES TOO…. HA!**

**THER YA GO! HOPE YOU LIKED, EVEN THOUGH IT WAS SHORT!**

**AND NOW, A QUOTE FOR YOUR ENTERTAINMENT:**

**Just because I don't care doesn't mean I don't understand.**

**Homer Simpson**

_**THANK YOU!**_


	20. Chapter 19 The Children of The Moon

A/N

**WAZ UP, EVERYBODY? SORRY, THIS MIGHT BE A SPAZZY SET UP THING, CUZ MY WORD DOCUMENT IS ALL SCREWED UP…**

**IM HOME SICK *:O( (****THAT IS A SAD CLOWN IF YOU ARE WONDERING…) BUT I GOT TO SLEEP IN TILL LIKE 12;00… OH, YEAH!**

**AND SPEAKING OF AWESOME SMILING FACES ON HE COMPUTER, HERE ARE SOME MOREL {:)=TOUPEE, :)=TURBAN, AND… =COOKIES!**

**OKAY, AFTER THAT RANDOM SMILEY FACE NOTE, HERE IS THE ACTION CHAPTER! FINALLY! I AM VERY PROUD OF MYSELF FOR THIS ONE!**

**OKAY AND NOW FOR THE EXPLAINING: JACOB FREAKING GOES WITH THEM, PEOPLE. SOME OF THE REVIEWERS THOUGHT THAT HE HADN'T. I MEAN, DO YOU REALLY THINK HE WOULDN'T? HE ALREADY TOLD HER HE WOULD FOLLOW HER ANYWHERE, DUH. JEEZ… THAT ANNOYED ME TO HELL.**

**OKAY, SORRY FOR POTENTIALLY YELLING AT YOU GUYS, YOU JUST NEEDED SOME SERIOUS EXPLAINING THERE!**

**OKAY, I HAVE 2 REEAALLY GOOD LOVE SONGS FOR YOU: BREATHE ME BY: SIA AND I WILL FOLLOW YOU INTO THE DARK BY; DEATH CAB FOR CUTIE. THEY ARE 2 OF MY FAVORITE BANDS, SO I SERIOUSLY SUGGEST THESE SONGS!**

**AND NOW FOR CHAPTER 19! YAYAYAYAYAYAY! IT'S RREEEAALLLYYY LONG, TO MAKE UP FOR MY SHORT CHAPS!**

**P.S. ANNA. VERDONE. FINCH. YEAH IM TALKING TO YOU, MISSY! REVIEW! CLICK ON HE BLUE BUTTON AT THE BOTTOM AND REVIEW! GOODNESS, IF YOU DON'T BY THIS WEEKEND WE NEED TO HAVE A LITTLE TALK, MUSTACHE HOBO!**

_**Chapter 19- The Children of The Moon**_

A day of running does have its drawbacks. I was so tired; I could barely keep my eyes open. When we finally reached a clearing in the woods, Dad told me that I could sleep there while the others would look around for any signs of the Children of the Moon. We had resorted to calling them that, since I still called Jacob a werewolf and I did not want to compare those monsters to my Jake.

Jacob, who had turned into a wolf for more endurance, was to guard me while I slept. He laid down next to me, so I could use his soft fur as a pillow and looked around, alert. I rested my head on him and mumbled, "Goodnight Jake," before I collapsed on the mossy ground, out cold from exhaustion.

I awoke a couple hours later to Jacob's growls and Alice's voice in my ear.

"Run."

I barely had time to comprehend what was going before I sprang up and ran into the woods, following Alice's scent. I briefly looked up at the sky to be welcomed by a full moon. Wonderful…

Jacob sauntered next to me, growling into the darkness, to things I couldn't even see. My heart was beating faster than usual. What was happening?

I then heard a shriek that came from in front me, where Alice was. A sound like grinding metal. My eyes opened wide in shock and understanding. I remembered that sound… Oh god.

I was shaken out of my thinking when something ran in front of us, cutting me off. I stopped to watch pink streaks surround me and then disappear in one swift moment. I saw radiant blue eyes were watching me in the shadows. Jacob turned and growled at the creepy stares. Then, something pink started to emerge from the darkness. Before I could figure out what it was, I yelled, "Jake, run!" and sprinted toward a small clearing where everyone had stopped to fight the monsters.

I looked around and saw hairless wolves attacking my family. Emmett was lying on the ground without an arm, writhing in pain. I then witnessed a wolf tear Carlisle's leg out from under him and heard the screech that came with the action. I saw him trying not to scream in pain, for Esme's sake.

In the few seconds that I observed the fight, I noticed that the Children of the Moon were mainly attacking the male vampires and not the women. I didn't know that hairless monsters could also be sexist as well as being, well, hairless monsters.

I heard a growl behind me that was not Jacob's. I turned to see Jacob and a wolf facing off, circling each other, daring one another to attack first.

The wolf was soft pink and fleshy, showing veins moving like a spider-web across its body. Its striking blue eyes seemed oddly human, but no human could ever have eyes of that same color. I felt like should have stepped in, but I didn't know what to do.

Before I could figure this out, the wolf suddenly sprang at Jacob's throat. We were both not expecting this. Jacob tried to turn and miss the lunge, but it was too late. The wolf bit Jacob's side and started to claw him to pieces.

I screamed, "Jacob!" and batted the wolf out of the way and off of my Jake. I put my ear to his furry chest and looked into his eyes. He was unconscious but still breathing. For now. My scream and the attack of the wolf drew their attention away from Jacob. And on to me.

I should have been scared, but my anger and anguish clouded any fear that I had had before this very moment. I shrieked a growl at the monsters and sank into a protective crouch beside my Jacob.

Two wolves started to circle me. My eyes never left their blue ones and I snarled at them. One lunged at me and I closed my eyes in concentration. I opened them just in time to grab its face in between my hands.

I only had a split second but that was enough. I transmitted through my fingers a loud, "STOP!" into its mind. It pulled away, confused for only a moment, but that was enough. I snapped its neck.

It fell on the soft earth; dead. I could have laughed. I could not believe that I had just done that.

The second one jumped on me, its razor-sharp claws digging into my back. Apparently, they do pierce vampire skin. I wrestled with it for a bit, channeling a, "BAD DOG!" and killed it.

No more wolves seemed itching to fight me, so I scrambled back to Jacob's side. They dispersed, most likely to regroup or attack someone else.

I looked around quickly. Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper were down, but everyone else was holding their own. I saw many dead corpses surrounding my parents, who were helping Esme, since she wasn't much of a fighter. I glanced at Alice, who seemed to be biting the neck of one of the creatures, stunning and killing it instantly.

I finally looked at Jacob. He was now conscious, but barely breathing. Tears clouded my vision. I looked at my parents once again, where Dad was being attacked by 3 wolves at once and mom was lying on the ground without a leg. Esme was trying to help her.

This could not be happening. Jacob could not die. I would not allow it. A wave of sudden fury washed over my body. These monsters would not destroy everything I loved for.

"GO AWAY" I thought furiously in my head, trying to push it out in front of me.

There was a sudden whoosh of silence among the swaying trees. Every wolf and vampire seemed to look absolutely terrified. The wolves began to whimper and then they started to _back away._

Whoa. I didn't know I could do that… But there was no time for celebrating my newfound talent.

I knelt down next to the russet wolf at my feet. I stroked his tawny fur, telling him in his mind, '_Calm down Jacob. You need to change back.'_

I kept repeating myself until he returned to his beautiful human form. I quickly put on his shorts, not taking my eyes off of his perfect face, contorted in pain.

"Well," Jacob croaked, "That was freaky."

I smiled sadly and he grimaced from the pain. I finally took my eyes away from his and looked at his wounds. There were two very deep gashes on his side were the wolf had bit him and scratch marks that pierced his whole body. Blood was everywhere on his skin, making him look bright red. There also was at least 2 ribs broken as the looks of it, maybe more.

"oh, Jake," I murmured in utter horror. This could not be good.

"That bad, huh?" he whispered, and groaned as he tried to sit up.

"No, don't. Just stay put," I said frantically slowing bringing back to lying down in the soft dirt. I might not have been much of a doctor, but I knew that he should not have been exerting himself.

"Everyone calm down," Carlisle said, as he walked over, limping, but at least he had his leg on, "I have figured out how to reattach limbs."

Jacob suddenly gasped and started breathing heavily. "Carlisle, HELP!" I screamed out of pure fear for Jacob's life. What was happening?

I looked down at Jacob, not knowing what to do. I heard Carlisle's steps behind me and turned towards the sound. He was coming, _s-l-o-w-l-y._

Behind me, Jacob started coughing. I watched him to see red coming up from his esophagus. Oh god, no, please…

"Hurry!" I screamed at Carlisle, but then realized that he was right next to me, looking at Jacob with a doctor's special eye.

"Ruptured lung, 4 broken ribs and some bad wounds, but he'll live." He quickly took out a scalpel and a tube. He instructed me to hold his hand and I immediately followed his directions, squeezing with all my might.

He cut a slit into Jacob's lung and put in the straw. Jacob gasped, finally able to breathe. He looked at me with intense eyes, holding my gaze. He reached up shakily and caressed my face. I grabbed his hand and held it to my cheek.

We sat like this, just looking at each other, until Carlisle was finished bandaging him.

"Okay, Renesmee. He needs his rest, so I'm going to give him a little sleeping pill to put him unconscious. He's going to be okay, Ness."

I hugged him and told him a silent thank you. When Jacob fell asleep, I noticed my own fatigue. Fighting the Children of the Moon had really taken its toll.

The last thing I thought before I fainted was, "Why do werewolves look like naked mole rats?"

*.*.*.*.*

YAYAYAYAYAYUAY! ACTION SEQUENCE: CHECK! NOW, JUST THE EXPLANATION OF IT ALL BY EDWARD AND ALICE, THE WEDDING AND EPILOGUE! O MY GOSHNESS. IM ALMOST DONE W/ THIS FAN FICTION. IM SOO SAD NOW!

YESTERDAY, WHILE I WAS DOING HW, I GOT REALLY SAD CUZ I REMEMBERED THE ENDING OF MY FAVORITE SERIES, _A GREAT AND TERRIBLE BEAUTY, REBEL ANGELS AND THE SWEET FAR THING._ I HAD CAST IT FROM MY MIND, AND THEN I WAS REMINDED OF IT THEN I GOT KINDA DEPRESSED FOR AWHILE. SO THAT IS WHY THIS WAS NOT OUT YESTERDAY… WHICH IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN!

SO, YEAH… O MY GOSH! I AM SOO SCARED RIGHT NOW, A KID IN MY SCHOOL WENT MISSING AFTER SCHOOL TODAY. IT HAS SERIOUSLY SCARED ME TO THE CORE. PLEASE, KEEP HIM AND ANY OTHER MISSING CHILDREN IN YOUR THOUGHTS TONIGHT.

LATELY I'VE BEEN READING MY LIFE IS AVERAGE AND I FOUND SOME FUNNY QUOTES IN WHICH I WILL PUT BELOW:

p.s. THEY ARE TOTALLY AGAINST TWILIGHT, BUT IN A FUNNY WAY!

Today I was watching our school's track meet with my friend. Our other friend who was in the meet was struggling and the race was almost over, my friend saw this and yelled "Run Jenna! Run like Edward Cullen is behind you!" Guess who won first place? MLIA.

Today in my health class, I overheard 3 guys were talking about something. All I heard was "I can't imagine getting it monthly" and "I even looked up pictures!" or "It's really hard". They were talking about a puzzle magazine. I nearly died of what I thought before they told me. No one got it. MLIA

Today, I was riding the metro to school, as I always do, and two nuns, in full garb, got onto the train. I have pitch black hair and what look like fangs, and I never hold on to anything on the train, making it look like I am floating as the train moves. Now, as I see them looking at me, the train bumps, and a man drops his cigarette onto the bible the two nuns were holding, lighting it on fire. At the same moment I turn to look at them, and yawn. They ran screaming at the next stop. MLIA

a few days ago my grandpa broke his hip and was taken by ambulance to the hospital. when the EMT's put him on the stretcher, he crossed his arms over his chest, and said, "You haven't seen the last of Count Dracula, fear me!" My grandpa is 92 years old. MLIA

For Christmas my best friend bought me a life size cut-out of Edward Cullen. I wasn't quite sure how I was going to make use out of the creepy, glaring, cardboard face. When my sister came home from college, we put it behind the door, so when she opened it, there was a man staring at her. She screamed and we have been placing him all around our house for the past week. Edward has ended up in dark corners, closets, bathrooms, and cars. I can't wait until my sister takes a shower tonight and sees what's behind her shower curtain.

SO, YEAH THOSE ARE SOME RRREEEAAALLLLYYYY FUNNY ONES! CHECK OUT THE WEBSITE IF YOU DON'T KNOW IT:

_**THANK YOU!**_


	21. Chapter 20 Home Sweet Home

**a/n**

**CRY! CRY! CRY! CRY! CRY! CRY! CRY! CRY! CRY! CRY! CRY! CRY! CRY! CRY! **

**IM ALMOST DONE! YAY AND WWWAAAAA! I DON'T WANT IT TO BE OVER! I CAN NOT BELIEVE IT! DON'T WORRY THERE WILL BE 1 MORE CHAPTER AFTER THIS AND THEN THE EPILOGUE! O MY GOSHNESS!**

**HOLY CRAP! IM SOOOO EXCITED! I MIGHT START ANOTHER ONE SOON.. WE SHALL SEE! IT DEPENDS IF I AM INSPIRED OR NOT… I MIGHT DO A STORY ON EDWARD'S POINT PF VIEW IN THE BOOKS, WE SHALL SEE!**

**SO… YEH. HERE IS CHAPTER 20. IT IS A LITTLE SHORT, BUT THE WEDDING WIL BE NEXT! YAY! THEY ARE JUST SO ADORABLE! I CAN'T WAIT TO DO THEIR WEDDING! IT SHALT BE PERFECT (HOPEFULLY)!**

**AND THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! SORRY I DIDN'T ADDRESS THEM IN THE OTHER CHAPTER, I DIDN'T HAVE TIME, BUT I PROMISE I WILL IN THIS ONE! AND DID YOU LIKE MY ACTION CHAPTER?**

**IT WAS INTENSE! AND BY THE WAY, I GOT MY IDEA OF THE WEREWOLVES PARTIALLY FROM HARRY POTTER AND THE PRISONER OF AZKABAN… (I DO NOT OWN THAT) BUT I DO OWN MY WEREWOLVES, BECAUSE THOSE WERE DIFFERENT… THEY ARE MINE, SO SUCK IT UP, J.K. ROWLING!**

**HA HASH! SO, YEAH, NOW IS THE SORT OF EXPLANANTION CHAPTER OF, WELL, EVRYTHING THAT WAS CONFUSING SUCH AS.. CLARA. (THAT'S RIGHT SIRIUSPADDY, THIS IS THE CHAPTER!NOW YOU DON'T HAVE TO SEND ME THOSE SPAZZY REVIEWS ABOUT HER… EVEN IF THEY WERE FUNNY AND ENTERTAINING!)**

**SO, THERE YA GO! CHAPTER 20! WOOT, WOOT!**

_**Chapter 20- Home Sweet Home**_

We headed back to our home, now that our threat was behind us and long gone. I tried not to think that there might not be nothing left. After a couple days of rest and medical help from Carlisle, Jacob was able to walk, but not run.

So, the others ran while Jacob and I walked behind them. I finally got to notice the scenery, which was beautiful. Canada is such a clean place. Why can't America be this way? I blame McDonald's…

I knew that they were in distance to come running back if we needed help, since Dad was supposed to be keeping tabs on us, so I didn't worry very much. I just enjoyed everything around me, especially the hand in mine.

Jacob and I trudged thought the forests of Alaska, not saying a word, only occasionally taking our eyes away from each other. It was an appreciative silence, not awkward at all. I was just thankful the calm and serenity of being with him. My best friend and soon to be husband.

Oh my gosh the wedding! I had almost forgot about that! I fingered the ring on my left hand, since my right was intertwined with Jacob's, thinking about the possibilities. I started to plan in my mind, but decided not to get all worked up. This was supposed to be a time to be without strain, to cut myself off of the real world for awhile. To be with Jacob.

We stopped for the night under a large willow tree, where it seemed like a safe place to be. I always admired willow trees, with their draping limbs swaying in the wind. I had always wanted to sleep under one. Life wish achieved.

We stopped and just stared into each other's eyes, grateful for what we had together. His hands caressed my face softly and I smiled to his touch. I touched his face tenderly and showed him all the things I was feeling. Love, relief, desire and so much more I could not portray in words alone.

He smiled and nodded, letting me know he felt the same way. I then leaned over him and kissed him softly for awhile. After I got tired, I laid on the ground, using his chest as a pillow. I fell asleep to the soft sound of the wind and the feeling of Jacob stroking my hair.

We finally got to my house in only 4 days of walking/hitchhiking. Luckily, we had slept a couple hours each night, so we weren't completely dead tired from the hike. We walked inside to find everyone in the living room, talking about our marvelous adventure.

I heard Emmett say, "That was… AWESOME! Well, at least, until I got my arm ripped off. Now, that sucked."

Alice was rolling her eyes at him when she noticed me in the door way with Jacob. "Hey Renesmee! We were just talking about you!" I grinned at her. "And what about me, exactly?"

"Well, when you drove away all the werew- I mean Children of the Moon, duh."

Oh yeah, that. Before I could figure out anything to saw, Mom cut in, "Maybe it was like the time in the meadow. When I figured out how to project my shield out away from me. She must've gotten very angry about something."

I nodded in agreement and looked around the room at my family. They all seemed perfect, as usual and looked that they hadn't even been near a battle not having just fought in one.

I finally looked at my beloved Jacob. He had his shirt off, so I could almost fully see the damage that was done to him. He was looking much better. His lung was better, according to Carlisle and most of the scratches that pierced his skin were gone. All that was left was two pale scars where the stupid wolf had bit him. He might have it permanently. I had told him that it made him look sexy. Well, more than usual.

"oh, and did you see that girl?" Rosalie piped in, "The insane Clara girl?"

I had finally got to ask the questions that I was yearning to answer. "Yeah! Hey, Dad what is up with her? And why was she so close with Jane and Alec?" Dad smiled at my sudden wave of questions.

"Well, she went a little crazy when she joined the Volturi. You see, she was tortured by them. She would always come up with mean but true comments on the people in the Volturi's lives. She also claimed to be Alec's daughter. They kept on torturing and hurting her until Alec confessed. Turns out, he had been messing around with one of the human secretaries that they had. He had helped her escape from the grasps of the Volturi. He had really loved her.

"When he admitted this, Aro grew mad and threatened to banish Alec from the Volturi. But Jane grew furious and threatened to leave with him. Aro could not afford to lose both of his best players, so he let them stay and turned Clara into a full vampire."

Wow. A vampire soap opera. Dad heard my thoughts and laughed. Everyone stared at him and he just shook his head. Esme looked away and said, "She has an amazing power. Her comments were fairly accurate if not completely true."

"Yes," Mom agreed, "And Renesmee, what did she exactly say about you and Jacob kissing in each other's bedrooms?"

I blushed and ducked behind Jacob's back. Jake grinned and said jokingly, "The more you don't know the better." I put my hands on his back and mentally slapped his face. Of course, it didn't actually hurt bit he muttered "ow" anyways. I laughed and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek so he knew I didn't mean it.

"I see that you have almost healed Jacob," Carlisle said hastily, guiding the subject away from me. Thank goodness.

"Yep. Only a few cuts left, even though this might leave a scar," he said pointing to the bite marks. I mentally told him, "But it is sexy." He laughed but I noticed my dad's face darkening. I gave him a weak smile and turned away so I wouldn't have to see that face…

"Nessie was a wonderful nurse," Jacob said and then leaned down to kiss me on the lips. It wasn't much, but enough to make me blush with pleasure. I touched my hand to his smooth face, telling him, '_later.' _He nodded and grinned. I tried to ignore the look my father gave me.

"Oh my gosh!" Alice shrieked, "Now that this is all over, I can finally plan your wedding, Renesmee!"

*.*.*.*.*

**AAAAAAHHHHHH! ADORABLE (SAY THAT LIKE YOU WOULD IN SPANISH BUT IN AN ITALIAN ACCENT. IT SOUNDS COOL! AND YES, I AM QUITE RANDOM THANKS!)**

**O MY GOSHNESS! THIS IS ALMOST OVER :( SADNESS! BUT I HOPE TO SEE YOU GUYS AGAIN IN LATR BOOKS.. OH LOOK, IM ALREADY SAYING MY GOOD BYES EVEN THOUGH THIS IS NOT THE END… YET.**

**SO YEAH, AND HAPPY HALLOWEEN! I AM JUST POSTING THIS HALLOWEEN NIGHT, WHERE I AM DRESSED AS A GOTH PERSON WHO IS A NINJA WANNA BE SINCE THAT IS WHAT I WANT TO BE WHEN I GROW UP. ITS MY LIFE TIME GOAL.**

**SOME GERMAN GINGER GUY THOUGHT THAT WAS HILARIOUS CUZ I WASAT MY GERMAN FRIEND'S HOUSE AND WAS ANNOUNCING IT TO WORLD! GO NINJAS! MY OTHER GOAL IS TO FIND ONE AND ASK FOR ITS SECRETS.. I AM STILL LOOKING.**

**SO, YEAH, AND NOW IT IS TIME FOR ME TO RESPOND TO YOUR COMMENTS;**

**PARAMORFANFRLIF: FIRST OF ALL, IT SEEMS THAT I HAVE MISPELLED YOUR USERNAME IN OTHER CHAPTERS, SO I AM SORRY ABOUT THAT, AND SECOND OF ALL… WHATS A FLAGNAGERDY? I AM SO CONFUSED. AND I KNOW YOU WERE JOKING ABOUT CLARA BEING COPIED OFF OF ALICE AND IM NOT OFFENDED. I WAS JUST BEING A SPAZZ AS PER USUAL! THX 4 THE REVIEW!**

**LUNAR MITCHELL: AAAHH! NEW REVIEWER! YAY! KEEP READING! AND RENESMEE GOT OVER IT QUICKLY BECAUSE SHE KNOWS DEEP DOWN INSIDE THAT ITS OVER AND HER AND JACOB WILL BE TOGETHER FOREVER… WHOA I SOUND LIKE ONE OF THOSE MY LITTLE PONY MOVIES THAT MY SISTER WATHES…**

**TAAY: JAKE FREAKING GOES WITH HER. THAT'S ALL I HAVE TO SAY.**

**LUV2BELOVED: OF COURSE EVERYONE MADE OUT OK… I DON'T HAVE THE HEART TO SERIOUSLY INJURE ANYONE… WELL EXCEPT FOR MAYBE BELLA CUZ I DON'T LIKE HOW STEPHENIE MEYER MAKED HER IN THE BOOKS…**

**SIRIUSPADDY: HERE'S CLARA! YAY! HOPE YOU LIKE THE EXPLANATION.. EVEN THOUGH SHE ISN'T YOUR HALF SISTER… OR MAYNE YOUR MOTHER HAD AN AFFAIR WITH AN EVIL VAMPIRE *****RAISES ONE EYEBROW***** HMMMM?**

**SARAH: THANKS! ITS COOL THAT YOU LIKE THIS STORY SO MUCH TO HAVE SLEEP DEPRIVATION.. THAT'S WHAT IM LIKE WITH OTHER FANFICS! I STAY UP TIL LIKE 2:00 IN THE MORNING, WHICH ACCORDING TO MY HEALTH TEACHER ISN'T GOOD… WELL, SHE'LL JUST HAVE TO SUCK IT UP! KEEP READING!**

**WELL, THAT'S ALL ON CHAPTA 20! HOPE YOU LIKE THE STORY SO FAR AND KEEP READING! THE WEDDINGS NEXT AND I AM SOOO EXCITED TO WRITE IT, YAY!**

**AND NOW, A QUOTE FOR YOUR CONVENIENCE AND ENTERTAINMENT:**

**(OKAY, THIS ISN'T EXACTLY FUNNY, BUT MY TEACHER SAID IT WHEN WE TOLD HIM ABOUT WEARING PURPLE FOR GAY RIGHTS BECAUSE 6 PEOPLE KILLED THEMSELVES BECAUSE THEY WERE GAY. SO SAD)**

"**YOU SPEND THE FIRST 14 YEARS OF YOUR LIFE TRYING TO FIT IN, THE NEXT 6 TRYING TO STAND OUT AND THE REST OF YOUR LIFE YOU TRY TO BALANCE THEM OUT."**

**~TIMOTHY RYBNIK**

_**THANK YOU!**_


	22. Chapter 21 Utter Bliss

**a/n**

**o oh my goshness! Second to last chapter you guys :(! Im sooo sad! I don't want this to end! But I do enjoy writing this wedding chapter! I have always pictured my wedding, this is what I would want and what I thought Nessie would too!**

**Okay, lets cut to the chase: I am a spazz. The end. Good bye.**

**Sorry about that, I was bored and did not know what to say…. Heehee… so… I got some new reviewers! Thx guys! Awesomesauce!**

**So…. Here's chapter 21! Hope you like it! Its pretty long!**

**P.s. Anna you are pissing me off. FREAKING REVIEW. JEEZ. The end good bye. Meh.**

_**Chapter 21- Utter Bliss**_

I started breathing heavily as Alice brought the soft silk over my head. She was trying not to mess up my hair, which was down with a white flower in it. My golden tendrils were placed flawlessly around my bare shoulders.

Of course, the dress was beautiful and fit to my curves perfectly. It had a tight sweet heart neck line with bare shoulders which flowed out into thin layers of fabric, reaching about mid-thigh, as to not drag in the sand.

I was going barefoot, as was everyone else at the wedding, since it would be very annoying to wear shoes on the beach. My wedding was being held on the first La Push beach in August, after much arguments and compromises by Alice.

She wanted a more formal wedding in a church or house, but I wanted it outside in the wilderness. It would seem more real to me, I guess. Jacob had always smelled like nature.

Her main point was that vampires couldn't pass the line between them and La Push. But Jacob, knowing this was absolutely what I wanted, offered to cancel the treaty for one day, our wedding. Luckily, the other wolves agreed.

I calmed down a little bit, just thinking that my Jacob would be waiting for me at the alter. Alice said nothing as she put on my make-up, only looking at me for styling pretenses. She was only putting on some blush and lip-stain, knowing full well that I wanted to look as natural as possible.

When she was done I grinned at her, trying not to show my fears. She smiled back and then suddenly hugged me like she had been dying to for the past 2 hours. I felt the same way. I would miss her terribly. Not that I wouldn't see her, its just Jake and I would live somewhere else, possibly someplace warmer.

"You've grown up so much, Renesmee. You look beautiful." I looked back at her, trying not to cry, but it was too late. I quickly wiped the tears from my eyes and walked into the living room of Jacob's old house, where my mom, dad and Kate were waiting for me.

Mom gasped and covered her mouth in shock, "You look absolutely gorgeous, honey! If I could cry, I would." She hugged me as did my father. We stayed like that for a few seconds, savoring the moment, before breaking apart. I touched my Dad's face to say, "I love you, Daddy." He smiled and whispered, "I love you too, Renesmee."

Tears sprang to my eyes, but I quickly wiped them off before they could reach my cheeks. I turned to Kate who was wearing a pale pink dress for the maid of honor. She hugged me and murmured, "I am so happy this worked out for you. Of course, I get all the credit for bringing you together, right?" I laughed and nodded into her shoulder before pulling away.

"You ready?" Dad asked, looking into my eyes. I took a deep breath and nodded. Mom and Alice quickly ran to the beach to take their seats. Before I could walk out the door with Kate, Dad said, "Wait." He took a velvet box out of his pocket. "Something blue and something old." I nodded. I already had the something new, my wedding dress, and something borrowed, Alice's garter. I tried not to think that my mom wore that on her wedding day…

Dad laughed at my thoughts and opened the box to reveal beautiful blue stud earrings. I gasped and quickly put them in my ears. I looked in the mirror and they seemed to match the stone on my ring.

"They're beautiful," I croaked, crying again. Crap, Alice was going to kill me. Oh well, its my wedding day. I can do whatever I want to do. So take that Alice!

"They are just something I inherited from my mother," Dad whispered, wiping away my tears with the back of his hand. "Stop crying, you don't want Jacob to see you like this, do you?"

I nodded and tried to reign my tears. When I finally stopped crying, Dad, Kate and I walked to the beach. When we arrived, I went last in the line that was of the people going down the aisle. Rosalie went to the piano and began to play. I still don't know how they got it out there…

Emily and Sam's little boy, Todd and Claire went first. Claire threw flower petals and Todd held the rings in a velvety cushion. I caught a glimpse of Quil proudly watching Claire walking down the aisle. Probably imagining his own wedding.

Embry walked down the aisle with Leah, arm in arm. Leah wore a similar dress to Kate's except it was less vibrant and an off-white color. Embry wore a simple tux, looking quite dashing.

Next came Sam and Emily, whom I grew very close with in the last couple of moths prior to the wedding. They were very nice and Emily even offered to bake the cake with Esme. They had grown very close, much to Sam's resentment towards vampires. I could see a truce in the horizon.

Lastly, came on Kate and Seth as the best man and maid of honor. Seth wore a tux but with a pale pink flower, matching the color of Kate's dress. Kate looked beautiful in her flowing pink dress, which was the same style as mine. Her hair was in an elegant ponytail and the hair tie in the back had a pink flower on it, matching her dress and Seth's flower. She gave me a reassuring grin before walking down the aisle.

Then, I felt suddenly calm and safe. I looked at Jasper, and he grinned at me and winked. I smiled back and touched my father's face to ask, "_Do I look all right?"_ He gave me a crooked smile and nodded. I fixed the flower in my hair and tried to smile back before facing the ocean, where my Jacob was waiting for me.

The music changed to the wedding march and I smiled a brilliant smile, completely content. I was finally going to have my perfect wedding. I took my father's arm and tried to pace myself. I stepped out onto the beach and all I saw was Jacob's face. I didn't notice the weather, which was gloomy as usual, thank goodness. I didn't notice the beautiful music coming out of my aunt's fingers. All I saw was him. My Jacob.

He was gaping at me, like a fish. I blushed and gave him a grin. I was getting married to my soul mate. The thought made my smile grow. When we finally got to the alter, my dad placed my hand on Jacob's. I squeezed his hand, showing him my happiness and then we faced Old Quil, who was to be the priest.

When we finished our vows, Jacob said without hesitation, "I do."When it was my turn I said with confidence, "I do." I wasn't crying for once. Thank goodness.

"I know pronounce you husband and wife."

I didn't even wait for permission, I just kissed Jacob. I was so happy, I all but jumped into his arms. As we kissed, I told him, "_I love you Jacob. Always."_ When we pulled away he whispered, "I love you too, Ness, Always."

I smiled and turned towards everyone. When we had finished greeting everyone, we went to the reception at Esme and Carlisle's house. Alice had peppered the grounds with pink and white flowers.

The inside of the house was full of flowers, spray painted pink and white. Somehow, she had found a painting that looked like it had trapped the sky and put it into a stone, like the ring on my finger. She had hung it up behind our dinner table.

We sat and talked for a while, and suddenly it was our dance. We danced to the song, "The First Time I ever Saw Your Face," by: Celine Dion. It was such a beautiful song and moment, I wanted to capture it and keep it forever.

_The first time ever I saw your face _

_I thought the sun rose in your eyes _

_And the moon and the stars were the gifts you gave _

_To the night and the empty skies my love _

_To the night and the empty skies _

I put my head on Jacob's shoulder and we just swayed to the beautiful music that was b being played. He put his head on mine and I closed my eyes and sighed with happiness .I loved him so much.

_The first time ever I kissed your mouth _

_I felt the earth turn in my hand _

_Like the trembling heart of a captive bird _

_That was there at my command my love _

_That was there at my command _

_The first time ever I lay with you _

_And felt your heart beat close to mine _

_I thought our joy would fill the earth _

_And would last 'till the end of time my love _

_And would last 'till the end of time _

I angled my lips to kiss him on the mouth softly, while we danced.

_The first time ever I saw your face _

_I thought the sun rose in your eyes _

_And the moon and the stars were the gifts you gave _

_To the night and the empty skies my love _

_To the night and the empty skies_

We stopped and I could barely hear everyone clapping. I was just looking at him and listening to the sweet sound of his steady breathing. I smiled up at him as my parents came and joined us on the dance floor along with the rest of my family.

Emmett then came up to us and sliced his hand between us. I laughed and went to dance with my uncle to a very up beat song. We twirled around the dance floor until Jasper came in and cut him off too. It went like this, until I had danced with almost all the men, vampires and werewolves alike in the room. Jacob finally claimed me back and we twirled outside to be alone for a little while.

I looked up at him and noticed his eyes glittering with unshed tears. I noticed I was tearing up too. I leaned in to hug him and slowly kissed the tears off of his cheeks. "I love you, Ness," I heard him whisper. I looked up at him and said back, "I love you too, Jacob. Always will. I can't believe we're married!"

He grinned and leaned down to kiss me. I angled my face, deepening the kiss. We stood like this for awhile, until we heard my mom cough behind us. I blushed and raised an eyebrow at her. She shook her head and grinned at us, "You have to leave for your honeymoon, lovebirds."

I laughed, embarrassed and we followed her to the car waiting for us. When we finally ran out of the rain of rice **(SAY THAT 5 TIMES FAST), **I threw my bouquet behind me.

Natalie, Seth's imprintee caught it and blushed when Seth came up behind her. I hoped there would be another wedding soon… I grinned and went into the waiting car. I waved out the window to my family and friends.

I wouldn't see them for a month or so, since Jake and I were going to Italy for our honeymoon. I heard that it is great there, so I thought that we might stay for a while.

I put my hand back into the car and took Jacob's hand. We smiled at each other and he said mockingly, "Where to, madam?"

I laughed and leaned on his shoulder as he put his arm around me.

"Anywhere quiet," I whispered, falling asleep.

I heard him chuckle and say, "Love you, Renesmee."

"Love you too, Jacob. Always…" I murmured before falling asleep in his arms.

*.*.*.*.*

**LAST CHAPTER! SOOOOO SAD! IM ON THE BRIDGE OF TEARS RIGHT NOW! I DON'T WANT THIS TO END! I LOVE YOU GUYS! I DON'T WANT TO LEAVE!**

**UNA QUESTION: WOULD YOU READ ANOTHER ONE OF MY BOOKS? MAYBE A COLLABORATION ONE WITH PARAMORFANFRLIF? WE HAVEN'T REALLY TALKED ABOUT IT, BUT HERE'S ME ASKING!**

**THAT WOULD BE FUN! ANYWAYS, HOPED YOU LIKE HER WEDDING! IM PUTTING HER DRESS ON MY PROFILE PAGE, SO CLICK ON THE LINK THERE! ITS REALLY PRETTY! ILL ALSO PUT HER RING ON IT TOO!**

**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS, ONE AND ALL! ILL RESPOND TO SOME NEW ONES RIGHT HERE:**

**LUV2BELOVED: THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! REALLY LIKED THAT YOU REVIEWED SO MANY OF MY CHAPTERS! THANK YOU!**

**ANITA ROWAN: THANK YOU! I LIKE THAT YOU LIKE THE SPAZZINESS OF MY NOTES! THEY ARE FUN TO WRITE, AS WELL AS THE STORY! I LOVE THIS STORY TOO AND I DON'T WANT TO END IT, BUT I HAVE TOO!**

**SIRIUSPADDY: THERE YA GO. CLARA. AND PLEASE DO ASK YOUR MOM IF SHE HAD AN AFFAIR TO A VAMPIRE… I'D BE WILLING TO RISK YOUR LIFE TO FIND OUT. :P**

**SARAH: YOU LUCKY DUCK! YOU GET TO SLEEP IN! IM JUST SLEEP DEPRIVED DURING HEALTH CLASS… WHAT'S IRONIC IS THAT WE'RE LEARNING ABOUT SLEEP AND ITS EFFECTS ON TEENAGERS…**

**THANKS TO ALL, AND I HOPED YOU ENJOYED THIS FANFIC AS MUCH AS I ENJPYED WRITING IT! AND I STILL HAVE TO DO THE EPILOGUE, SO THIS ISN'T THE OFFICIAL GOOD BYE! :(**

**AND NOW A QUOTE FOR YOUR CONVENIENCE AMD ENTERTAINMENT:**

_Good night, good night! Parting is such sweet sorrow, _

_That I shall say good night till it be morrow._

_~ROMEO AND JULIET BY: WILLIAM SHAKESPEARE_

**AND A COUPLE MORE BECAUSE I LOVE YOU GUYS AND WILL MISS YOU UNTIL I WRITE ANOTHER BOOK:**

_If you ever crawl inside an old hollow log and go to sleep, and while you're in there some guys come and seal up both ends and then put it on a truck and take it to another city, boy, I don't know what to tell you._

_- Jack Handey_

_There are no personal problems which cannot be solved through suitable application of high explosives._

_- Anon_

_It takes a big man to cry, but it takes a bigger man to laugh at that man._

_- Deep Thoughts by Jack Handey_

_I hope that after I die, people will say of me: 'That guy sure owed me a lot of money.'_

_- Jack Handey_

_"If you choke a Smurf, what colour does it turn?" - Jeff Dunham_

_"When Arizona became a state in 1912, the first man it sent to the United States Senate was a loquacious cowboy called Henry Fountain Ashurst. In his first address to the Senate, Mr Ashurst boasted that Arizona was 'poised to become a veritable paradise.' Only two things were needed, he said: 'Water, and lots of good people'. According to legend, a senator from New England responded, 'If the gentleman from Arizona will forgive me, that's all they need in hell.'" - Seen in "The Economist"_

_There are some situations from which one can only escape by acting like a devil or a lunatic. - George Orwell_

**THAT QUOTE IS MY MOTTO. OFFICIALLY. MY OTHER ONE IS:**

"**WHEN I GROW UP I WANT TO BE A NINJA. FIRST I HAVE TO FIND ONE…"**

**SOOOOOO…. YEAH. THAT ABOUT WRAPS IT UP. SEE YOU GUYS IN THE EPILOGUE, AND HOPEFULLY LATER STORIES!**

**~KIZILEE**


	23. Epilogue

21:50

**A/N**

**SADNESS. THIS IS THE LAST THING I WILL EVER WRITE FOR THIS STORY. EVER! :( :( :( :( :(****:(****:(****:(****:(****:(****:(****:(****:(****:(****:(****:(****:(****:(****:(****:(! IM REALLY SAD!**

**I HOPE TO WRITE ANOTHER STORY SOON.. BUT FOR NOW ITS GOOD BYE! I REALLY HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS BOOK, AND NOW IT IS TIME FOR THE RELATIVELY SHORT EPILOGUE, BUT WHATEVER.**

**SOOOO…. YEAH! OH CRAP, I HAVE TO DO MY HW DON'T I? WHATEVER ILL DO IT LATR… SO YA. THAT'S ABOUT IT….**

**OH I HAVE A SONG FOR YOU: IN MY ARMS BY PLUMB. IT SOUNDS LIKE EXACTLY LIKE NESSIE AND JACOB, ITS NOT EVEN FUNNY. LOOK IT UP ON YOUTUBE AND CLICK ON THE FIRST LINK. IT HAS SOME GOOD PICTURES AND SCHTUFF.**

**AND NOW FOR THE EPILOGUE:**

_**Epilogue:**_

I wake up to a little voice right next to my ear.

"Mommy, wake up! Wake up! Wake up!"

I could feel her tiny hands trying to nudge me awake. I opened my eyes to see my beautiful daughter's face inches from mine.

I grin and pull her into my arms, tickling her to oblivion. She starts to giggle hysterically and squealing, "Mommy, stop! Stop!"

I stop and put her down next to me, sitting up in me and Jacob's bed. The cushions were strewn around the room from our intense tickle fight.

She stood up and looked into my eyes, putting her small hands on my shoulders to make sure I had her utmost attention. I smiled at her with all my love and asked, "Now, Natalie, what's wrong?"

She pouts, sticking out her lower lip in an absolutely adorable way that always makes me melt. "Daddy and Billy went hunting without you again! I stayed behind because I knew that you would want to eat with somebody!"

I laugh and roll my eyes. She looks at me, awaiting my reaction, most likely wanting them to get in trouble. She was so cute when she wanted to accuse somebody, but not so good for the person she was trying to accuse. _That's my girl_ I thought and smiled at her.

"Your father and brother are in big trouble!" She grins in triumph, pumping her small clenched fists in the air. I laugh and say, "Let's go get 'em!"

"Yeah!" Natalie yelled and we leave to go track down Jacob and her twin brother Billy. As we run through the thick forests of Alaska, I think about my beautiful twins, Billy and Nessie.

Natalie has her father's intense black eyes, but my thick golden curls. Billy is the opposite; he has my brown eyes and Jacob's spiky black hair. They both have blood flowing through their veins and a taste for blood, though they could have human food if they wanted to. I like to switch it up.

They grow fast, but at about half the speed of when I grew up, so they should grow up in about 12 years or so. Right now, they are about the size of 2 year olds.

Carlisle recently checked their molecules to see if they had the werewolf gene, and it turns out Billy may turn into a wolf someday. Natalie won't, which I am secretly happy about, because of all the stories Jake has told me about Leah.

Speaking Leah, she has learned to let go of the ability to be a wolf and is now teaching art in France. She is a very successful artist and we get to see her now and then when she visits Sue and Seth in La Push.

Seth is now happily married to the girl he imprinted on, Lauren, and they now have 3 kids and are expecting another. Their daughters are adorable, and my children consider them as close as cousins.

Natalie stops, tugging on my hand and pointing to something in the woods: Billy who is finishing a dead elk. She grins and pounces on him, tackling him onto the ground. He stands up and brushes himself off, opening his mouth to yell at his sister.

Before he can scream at Natalie, I step out of the shadows and put my hands on my hips. Natalie stands up and does the same.

"Billy Ephraim Black, what do you think you are doing?'

He looks startled and immediately looks at his feet in shame, "Uh… nothing?"

"Where is your father?" I ask sternly, scanning the woods for my beautiful russet wolf. "Here," I hear Jacob shout from behind a tree.

He comes out and I glare at him. He knew he was in trouble, but he grins at me anyway. Not even that cocky look on his face can faze me. I have become immune over the years. Okay, maybe not…

"I thought I told you not to go hunting without me."

"Well, Billy was starving and I didn't want to wake you," He replied and walked over to me.

He put his arm around my waist and kissed me on the lips. I instantly forgave him.

"All right, but next time I give you permission to wake me up. We are hunting as a family from now on."

Jacob grinned and took my hand firmly. Natalie and Billy looked up at us with puppy dog eyes and we picked them up.

"Okay guys, let's go eat!" Jacob yelled and nuzzled Natalie's ear with his nose. She giggled and I smiled. I kissed Billy's forehead. I loved my family. Jacob and I put them down so they could hunt with us.

And we continued to run blissfully through our lives.

*.*.*.*.*

**WELL. THAT'S IT. THE END OF **_**ALWAYS: A LOVE STORY**_**. I REALLY HOPE YOU LIKED THE EPILOGUE, I TRIED TO SUM UP EVERYTHING THAT HAPPENED SINCE NESSIE AND JACOB'S WEDDING.**

**AND IT MAY BE CLICHÉ, BUT I LIKE CLICHÉ. IT'S SOMETIMES SUCH A GREAT WAY TO END A BOOK. AND THANK GOD, IT WASN'T A SAD ENDING. I HATE THOSE. IT ALWAYS SEEMS TO HAPPEN WITH SOME OF MY FAVORITE SERIES.**

**THE GEMMA DOYLE TRILOGY, MAXIMUM RIDE, HUGER GAMES. IT IS QUITE ANNOYING. ANYWAYS, HOPE THAT WAS OKAY AND I HOPE TO SEE YOU IN LATER STORIES/ SEQUELS… WE SHALL SEE!**

**AND NOW A LAST QUOTE FOR YOUR ENTERTAINMENT:**

"People so seldom say I love you And then it's either too late or love goes. So when I tell you I love you, It doesn't mean I know you'll never go, Only that I wish you didn't have to."

"Until this moment, I never understood how hard it was to lose something you never had."

"Sometimes you have to let go to see if there was anything worth holding on to."

"Remember me and smile, for it's better to forget than remember me and cry."

**BYE! I'LL MISS YOU ALL AND WRITING THIS STORY!**

**THANK YOU AND GOOD BYE!**

**~KIZILEE**


End file.
